Invisible Sun
by slaygirl190
Summary: SLASH. Sequel to A Hazy Shade of Winter. Punk and John's engagement was the best night of their lives. How could everything go so wrong so quickly?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: My one share of WWE stock entitles me to very little besides a random Spanish announce table…in pieces._

**Invisible Sun**

**April 2, 2012**

_Monday Night Raw_

Punk woke up to the incessant beeping of his phone. He opened his eyes to find John sprawled over his chest typing away at they keys.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Sending out our engagement announcement. The general consensus is that I must be crazy to take you on for a lifetime and everyone was dying for me to let you know that they told you so. I've sent out this email blast to all our friends so you can't decide this was a bad idea and give your engagement string back. You're stuck with me."

"After everything it took to get us here I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"As if I would."

John and Punk walked into the arena hand in hand, both men smiling broadly. It looked like John's email blast from that morning had expanded beyond the intended recipients. They entered the locker room and were both passed around from person to person for congratulatory hugs, the amount of which probably long passed Punk's quota of daily allowable hugs. Once John left the joviality of the locker room and their friends he felt the full effect of what had happened last night with both the engagement and Lesnar when every time he turned a corner some furtive conversation would come to an abrupt halt.

When Punk joined him in the monitor bay they were faced with the other side of the reaction to their engagement. Some people were watching them with odd expressions on their faces while others were outright sneering. There were also a few jealous faces in the crowd and John was sure it wasn't because he was officially taken off the market. Ziggler seemed to still be carrying a torch for his new fiancé.

John was trying to figure out where to bury Ziggler's mangled body when a road agent approached him and said he had been summoned to Laurinaitis' office. John walked into the office and took a seat, waiting for the absent Laurinaitis. John had no idea why he had been called into the new permanent GM's office. It was fifteen minutes before Laurinaitis showed up.

"John we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"After your losing effort against the Rock last night your worth to this company has been greatly diminished."

"What?" John asked, shocked by the words that were coming out of Laurinaitis' mouth. "That may be your opinion but I'm sure the McMahon's and the Board of Directors think otherwise."

"I am the permanent GM of both Raw and Smackdown, the only authority I recognize is my own and I believe that you are a poor representation of the current roster of the WWE."

"You can't just fire me."

"You're correct. I cannot fire you out of hand but you will be on probation until Extreme Rules and after that I will conduct an evaluation of your performance. My decision after the evaluation will be final. Considering your recent performance I cannot say that my decision is likely to change."

"Show me the door and you know what you'll get? A new face of the WWE and guess who that will be…CM Punk...and you know how much he loves you."

"I wouldn't count on your precious fiancé running to your defense anytime soon. Punk has problems of his own that he will need to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" John said, suddenly more worried about Punk than he was about his standing in the WWE.

"Why don't you step outside this office and see what kind of shape your beloved is in. You're dismissed."

John flew out the door and ran to the monitor bay. Every person that he and Punk considered friends were missing. Everyone in attendance turned to look at him. There was a mix of emotions on the faces of his co-workers. Some seemed smug while others looked at him fearfully. There were a few faces that showed actual distress but he would rather find Punk on his own than ask anything of Ziggler. He turned to rush to the gorilla position but ran smack into Jericho who had a victorious look on his face and smelled like a distillery.

"Looking for your sweetheart? You'll probably find him in the trainer's room. Coughing up blood is never a good sign."

"What the fuck did you do to him?" John yelled, slamming Jericho against the wall.

"We just had a post match drink is all. It's not my fault he can't handle his liquor," Jericho responded with a sickening laugh.

John let Jericho go, he could deal with him later but finding Punk was more important than squeezing Jericho's throat until he turned blue. He ran to the gorilla position and was greeted with the worried faces of the backstage techs.

"Where is Punk!"

"They're all down the hall, to your left."

John raced down the hallway and came upon a scene of complete pandemonium. Truth and Kofi were trying to kick a door down while Hunter and Stephanie looked on.

"Where the fuck have you been Cena!" Hunter yelled angrily at John.

"Laurinaitis called me into his office."

"It's unlikely that was a coincidence," Stephanie said.

"What the fuck happened!"

"Henry threw Punk out of the ring and Punk got counted out. Henry was angry that the title didn't change hands and gave Punk a World's Strongest Slam on the arena floor. Then Otunga and Laurinaitis came out and said Punk would be defending his title on a consistent basis. He made some vague threats and then Jericho came out of the audience with a mic talking about how he was going to drive Punk to drink and insulted his family again. For some reason there were bottles of Jack Daniels at ringside, no doubt who arranged that for Jericho, and he poured the bottle all over Punk. He kicked Punk in the head, got another bottle and smashed it over Punk's head. His hands were twitching but he wasn't moving beyond that. Laurinaitis just stood at the top of the ramp and watched the whole thing. The ringside doc and some officials came out to help him. When they got to the gorilla position Punk took off and locked himself in here. We sent the officials to look for the key but they aren't back yet," Hunter said, filling John in on the situation they found themselves in.

"Stand back," and Truth and Kofi stepped back and John tried to force he door open with his shoulder but the door was metal and wouldn't give. "Phil! Phil, its John. Unlock the door and let me in!" There was no movement and John began to pound frantically on the door and kept yelling Punk's name.

Finally an official showed up with the key and opened the door. John was the first in and ran to the shower where he could hear the water running. He took one look at Punk and ran back into the main part of the locker room.

"He's okay. We need a minute, please," John begged and the crowd left the room and John locked the door behind him, rushing back to the shower where Punk was hunched over on his hands and knees under the blazing hot spray of the shower. Punk was sobbing and retching continuously. John could see blood circling the drain. John turned down the temperature of the water and pulled Punk into his lap, rocking him gently. The retching stopped but Punk continued to sob, shaking uncontrollably in John's arms.

"Phil, love, I'm here, it's okay, I'm here," wetness forming in his eyes at Punk's extreme distress and the sound of his heartrending sobs.

"He poured alcohol all over me, it got in my mouth. I keep trying to throw it up but I can't get the taste out of my mouth. John, please, help me, please."

John pulled his hand back from Punk's head and it came back bloody. Punk needed to see the trainer's or better yet go to the hospital but John knew Punk wouldn't leave this room in the state that he was in for everyone to see him at his weakest. John set Punk down and walked to the door, unlocking it and sticking his head out.

"Can one of you get his bag for me?"

"I'll do it," and Truth ran off towards the locker room, the rest of the assembled group gaping worriedly at John's soaking wet clothes and the blood stains on his shoulder.

"John, if he's hurt he needs to be taken care of immediately," Stephanie said, staring at the stain on John's shoulder.

"Just give us a few minutes okay? Can't you understand…"

"John, I get it but if you aren't out here in 15 minutes I'm coming in there," Hunter said, his tone relaying his seriousness of his statement.

John returned to Punk who was slumped against the wall and there were trails of blood running down his shoulder and out the corner of his mouth.

"Phil, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No hospital!"

"You're coughing up blood, you could have internal injuries."

"When Jericho kicked me in the head I bit down on my cheek."

"Open up, let me see."

Punk opened his mouth and John peered in, seeing the ragged inside of Punk's cheek.

"You're right, no hospital, but we have to get you to the trainer's room."

There was a knock on the door and John opened it, Truth handing John Punk's bag. John dug though Punk's things and found his shower gel and his mouthwash. John watched as Punk went through the entire bottle of mouthwash, wincing as the liquid burned his injured cheek.

"The taste is gone but I smell…"

"Let me help you."

Punk stood up on unsteady legs and John stripped him of his clothes and tossed them in the corner. He washed Punk's body clean until he could no longer smell the stench of alcohol. John dried him off and helped him into his street clothes, giving him a towel to hold against the laceration in his scalp. He put one of Punk's arms over his shoulder and they walked into the hallway but Punk's legs were still unsteady and Kofi stepped forward and slung his arm around Punk's waist.

"Truth, can you get Punk's bag. His gear…"

"Throw the gear away, I don't want it."

Truth nodded understandingly and entered the locker room to get Punk's things.

"Kofi, help me get him to the trainer's room."

They walked awkwardly to the trainer's room to find them already waiting for Punk. They laid him down on his stomach to work on the cut on his head and not to create further pain to the livid bruising that was starting to develop on his back. Kofi reluctantly left after a road agent called him to the arena entrance for his match also knowing Punk wouldn't want him to hover.

They gave him some gauze to put in his mouth that stopped the bleeding and started to staple the wound on his head shut. John sat next to Punk, squeezing his hand but he was seething on the inside. Jericho was going to regret doing what he did to Punk, he guaranteed it.

The door to the room opened and Otunga stepped in. "Mr. Laurinaitis wanted me to remind you that you're expected in the ring after the current match ends."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving him."

"Mr. Laurinaitis said to remind you of the conversation you had in his office."

"That fucking…"

"John, go to the ring," Punk mumbled around the gauze.

"No fucking way am I leaving you!"

"John, you have to go out there. There are things that need to be said and if you let the Rock walk out of the arena tonight without saying them you're going to regret it."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do!"

"Is he alright?" Stephanie said, walking into the trainer's room.

"They're patching me up. Can you get John to go to the ring?"

"I'm not leaving…"

"I'll stay with him. That's okay isn't it Punk?"

"See, Stephanie will be here and she'll fire anyone unwelcome that comes through the door, or she'll sic Hunter on them, whatever…"

"Fine. I'll be right back," and John reluctantly left the room. He made his way to the arena entrance just as Kofi came through the curtain.

"Is he okay?"

"He's getting fixed up right now. Can you do me a favor and go to the trainer's room and sit with him until I come back. I left him with Stephanie and she's not exactly…"

"Florence Nightingale the Billion Dollar Princess is not."

"Thanks Kofi."

John had his music cued up and entered the arena to a chorus of boos but the audience's reaction didn't have the least effect on him in his current mindset. He grabbed a mic and was determined to get this finished as soon as possible. Hopefully the Rock had talked his fill when he had been in the ring earlier in the night. He tried to slip into his John Cena persona but it was impossible, he was so worried about Punk. Hopefully the crowd just interpreted it as embarrassment at losing the match to the Rock the night before even though John couldn't give a fuck about what had happened the night before right now. He just stared unseeing into the jeering crowd for a few moments. For once he couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

He managed to force the words out, admitting that he never thought in the year building up to WrestleMania that he could lose. He denied wanting to lash out at the fans for their treatment of him and in this moment he couldn't care less what they thought of him. He congratulated the Rock on his win and invited the Rock to the ring so that he could tell him so in person. John waited and waited and that's when the familiar music cued up. Was the whole fucking world against him? Brock fucking Lesnar? The crowd went insane as Lesnar made his way to the ring. John just mindlessly stuck his hand out for Lesnar to shake, not caring to do anything beyond that. Lesnar obviously had other ideas when he found himself draped over Lesnar's shoulder and the victim of an F-5. He laid on the mat, pain radiating up his back, wondering how a day that started so perfectly had gone so wrong.

_AN: This would have been out a lot sooner had I not lost the jump drive all my writing is saved on. I found it eventually. Why it was in the kitchen I don't know. Hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**April 8, 2012**

John had never been so glad for time off in his life, especially since Punk was in such a bad state both physically and emotionally. Punk had staples in his head and he was having nightmares loud enough to wake John from a deep sleep which led to the point where John barely slept, choosing to stay awake and watch over Punk. Punk seemed to come around after a few days but he still took showers long enough to use up all the hot water and came out with blazingly red skin.

John could not figure out what had happened over the course of one day to change Jericho's behavior so abruptly. He had been pretty nice after his and Punk's match at WrestleMania to the point that John thought Jericho had passed the line into over familiarity, what with the hair stroking and practically being pressed to Punk's back when he strapped the Championship belt on. He also seemed to be the only one that picked up on Jericho saying 'we' in reference to the homosexual contingent of the WWE. John had been a little worried that he had yet another competitor for Punk's affection but last Monday night had proved that was a baseless worry unless Jericho had some awfully deranged ideas about what constituted flirting.

There was one house show before Raw and Punk had been given the day off. He knew Laurinaitis would have Punk in the ring at Raw no matter how many staples he had in his head but the road agents were a little more hesitant to put Punk in the ring and chance Punk pulling his staples out and bleeding all over the ring. John knew Punk wasn't quite right mentally when he didn't make him promise to leave Jericho to him when he left for the house show. When John walked into the arena his first order of business was to hunt down Jericho and pay him back what he did to Punk. He was almost immediately waylaid by Otunga, informing him that if he laid a hand on Jericho he would be immediately dismissed. In his current mood John wasn't going to let that stop him but he knew Punk would kick his ass personally for getting himself fired for something he could easily do himself.

John was sitting with Kofi in catering discussing the gossip circulating around backstage about Lesnar's contract. Laurinaitis had agreed to pay Lesnar millions of dollars for maybe 30 appearances. He thought the deal the Rock worked out was scandalous, this was a thousand times worse. He was distracted by Jericho having a very loud conversation a table over. John focused his attention on Jericho.

"How are you doing sweetheart. Have a headache?"

John couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be Jericho's sweetheart.

"Are you so hung over that you couldn't make it to the house show or were you so inebriated that they wouldn't let you on the plane?"

John's head whipped around to face Jericho, immediately noticing that there was an unused cell phone lying on the table in front of Jericho.

"Being the best in the world isn't worth very much anymore is it?"

John jumped up and ripped the cell phone out of Jericho's hand. He looked down to see that he was holding his own cell phone in his hand.

"Phil, I'll call you right back."

"John, don't you dare…" Punk yelled but John hung up on Punk before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you fucking insane Jericho? Who do you think you are, stealing my cell phone from my bag?"

"I just wanted to check up on Punk see if he's fallen off the wagon."

"Motherfucker…"

"Cena, what are you going to do, glare me into submission. You can't lay a hand on me."

"I would beat the smirk off your face if I hadn't just been told that I couldn't lay a hand on you or risk being fired by the order of Laurinaitis. What did you do to get that type of protection?" John said nastily.

"Nothing. I asked for a rematch and Laurinaitis said he would consider it if I could keep Punk in his place and off his radar. No one would appreciate Punk being humiliated, degraded and battered more than Laurinaitis. Do you think they just keep a few bottles of Jack Daniels at ringside in case Cole and Lawler want to do a couple of shots during the commercial break?"

"I remember a time when you wouldn't take shit from anyone, even if she was the boss' daughter and call her a thousand horrible things. I guess that Chris Jericho is long gone and all we have now is this vindictive jerk who can't even man up enough to say these things to Punk's face, and now you're calling him up on the phone to twist the knife a little deeper."

"Well, he isn't here. I was concerned."

"I would say that you wouldn't care if Punk never showed his face here again but I have a feeling that would be a lie. You need Punk to get over. You made one of the worst re-debuts I've ever seen and the Y2J chants quieted down rather quickly. You want your spot back, you're going to have to go through Punk to get it. Best of luck with that. He'll be back on Monday and I can't wait to see you get what you have coming to you."

John turned to Kofi who was holding out his own cell phone to John. He didn't have to guess who had called Kofi and demanded to speak to him.

"Tell Punk goodbye for me, I didn't get the chance earlier," Jericho said, just having to get the last word.

John just glared at Jericho's continued bastardry and walked into the hallway with Kofi's phone in hand. He lifted the phone to his ear to hear Punk laughing lightly on the other end.

"What the hell Phil?"

"Being covered in JD I understand, trashing my family okay. That's all way beyond the pale but all of that happened in the ring or on the screen in front of the fans. He calls me up on the phone where no fan can possibly hear so it's just for his own benefit. He has nothing better to do or no one to talk to so he has to resort to calling his loathed enemy up on the phone for a chat? At least I'm driving Jericho as crazy as he's driving me."

"Don't kill me for saying this but you sound a lot better than you were before I left."

"I know I've been worrying the hell out of you and I'm sorry for that. I just needed some time alone with my thoughts. I'm actually looking forward to coming back to work tomorrow. I've got a few things I need to get off my chest before my brain explodes and what better place to do a little unburdening of my soul than in a WWE ring. By the way, did a road agent talk to you already?"

"Talk to me about what?"

" just posted that you will be taking on Lesnar at Extreme Rules in a match of the same name."

"Well, that makes logical sense actually. Laurinaitis is hedging his bets on all sides."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I wasn't waiting for you after the JD incident was because I was in Laurinaitis' office. He basically told me flat out that he no longer wanted me as the face of the WWE and was going to fire me. If he did fire me there is a whole office building in Stamford filled with people higher up the chain than him that could dispute that decision so he decides to bring in Lesnar and try to send me out of the WWE by letting Brock beat me so badly that I couldn't work if I wanted to. I may have said the wrong thing and threatened Laurinaitis with you as the next face of the WWE if I was gone. Laurinaitis has let Jericho declare open season on you and I'm not allowed to touch the guy."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"By what?"

"You unraveled that scheme all on your own. I'm so proud."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. They're calling for me for my match. I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will. Love too."

"Love you too."

**April 9, 2012**

_Monday Night Raw_

John and Punk entered the arena in DC and Punk went straight to the trainer's room to see if he could get his staples removed. Punk seemed a little like his old self and John could only hope that by the end of the night he was still in the same frame of mind. John knew the staples were still in when Punk came back to the locker room with a frustrated look on his face. John watched as Punk slicked his hair back and covered the stapled area. Punk had been informed that he would be taking on Mark Henry again and John wasn't scheduled for a match. The two men shared a look that said that no matter what matches were scheduled the only two people they really had to worry about was Jericho and Lesnar. Both men were in the building and both were probably looking forward to continuing where they left off last week. They dressed and made their way to the monitor bay, taking a seat next to Kofi and Truth.

As the signature came across the screen Laurinaitis came down the ramp with Otunga in tow who was dressed like someone's caddy and looked more likely to hand Laurinaitis a 9 iron than actually contribute anything useful. Laurinaitis was handed a microphone and announced that they had a new face of the WWE. It would take two hands for John to count the number of wrestlers in the monitor bay that considered that moniker their personal property. Laurinaitis went on to proclaim that Lesnar was a legitimate athlete. The insult that went unsaid, but was definitely felt by the roster, was that they were not considered legitimate athletes themselves. The expletives that followed from the roster were loud and varied. Laurinaitis had just succeeded in insulting every one of his employees. John felt the eyes of his co-workers start to stray his way. No matter what delusions some of the roster were under of their importance, no matter how much he wanted to see Punk at the top of the company, he was still the real face of the WWE whether he wanted to be or not. John was ready to head out to the ring and give Laurinaitis the reality check he so desperately needed when a video package cut in that rehashed his ill fated feud with the Rock and John felt all the fight drain out of him. He had been distracted by Punk's well-being all week and his loss at WrestleMania ranked far below taking care of Punk. He felt Punk elbow him hard in his side.

"John, what are still doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"John-boy, get your ass out to that ring and set clown shoes straight."

Both men were distracted by Lesnar making his way to the ring. John looked around at the wrestlers surrounding him yet again, some of the faces pretty much imploring him to go to the ring and put Laurinaitis and his new poster boy in their place.

"John, if you don't get your ass out there now these legs are going to be closed to you for quite some time. Go out there, wipe that stupid grin off Laurinaitis' face or face the consequences."

"Well, that's all the inspiration I need," John said, returning Punk's sly smile. Although it had been only a week since he and Punk had last had sex because Punk had been in no mood for it, John could admit that he had missed being inside Punk desperately. Punk hadn't initiated anything and John knew better not to push, but here Punk was, offering himself up as a reward for going out there and giving Laurinaitis and Lesnar exactly what they deserved. He kissed Punk quickly and stood, making his way to the arena entrance. John's music cued up and he entered the arena with a wide smile on his face. He just stood on the ring apron for a moment and observed the combined stupidity of the three men in the ring. Laurinaitis and Otunga had obviously sensed that John wasn't here to play around, even if he was smiling widely and they backed into a corner.

"I never got to thank you for last week," and John walked right up to Lesnar and slapped the taste out of his mouth, but he found himself on his back almost immediately and was the recipient of a UFC style beat down. He took a vicious punch to the mouth and he could taste blood…and that's when the entirety of the backstage area showed up and tried to break up the fight. He was backed into a corner and looked across the ring at a mass of guys holding Lesnar back. He noticed that they guys around him weren't really restraining him, just kind of standing between him and Lesnar. When he charged Lesnar again no one really made an effort to hold him back. They were broken up briefly before they were at it again. They eventually pulled Lesnar from the ring and John just stood there smirking. After the mess with the Rock a down and dirty brawl was exactly what he needed to feel a little more like himself again. He swiped at his mouth with his hand and it came back covered in blood. He felt himself being patted on the back a few times by the wrestlers surrounding him. He smiled at Kofi who was by his side, "How do I look?" but Kofi wasn't laughing. He looked around the ring for Punk and noticed that he was absent…along with Jericho. That could not be a good sign.

As much as John wished Punk would be waiting for him at the arena entrance he was not there. He saw Kofi take off down the hallway towards the monitor bay. John could hear the raised voices from down the hall. He came upon turned over chairs with Punk and Jericho rolling around on the floor. He could hear Jericho yelling, "Say I'm the best, just say it!"

"Fuck you Jericho!" Punk was screaming, rolling on top of Jericho and slamming his head repeatedly against the floor.

The roster again had to break up another fight, but this one hadn't turned bloody…yet. They managed to pull a seething Punk off Jericho, but Jericho just stood and watched as they held Punk back, smiling like someone who had gotten exactly what they wanted. Jericho just turned and left the monitor bay. Punk finally registered that John had returned, John grabbing Punk by the hand and leading them down the hall to the first unlocked room he found.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

"I'm not the one running around with blood gushing from their mouth. I caught most of what went on in the ring before Jericho ambushed me in the chaos of everyone rushing to the ring. It's like the dumbass can't go two minutes without trying to piss me off," Punk ground out with an angry, far away look in his eyes.

He left a strangely silent Punk in the monitor bay and left to find Laurinaitis after Teddy had found him in the hallway and said that Laurinaitis wanted an explanation over the events in the ring. Teddy had smiled and said that Laurinaitis was expecting him to report back but it would be so much better if John responded personally. He followed Teddy back to Laurinaitis' office with a smile on his bloodied face that he hadn't bothered to wipe off. Laurinaitis was obviously displeased to have to deal with John himself. John just smiled which he could tell pissed Laurinaitis off even more. John knew exactly what was up. Laurinaitis wanted him gone from the WWE and if he couldn't outright fire him he could set a match for Extreme Rules between him and Lesnar. John knew his WWE history. While John had been defeated by the Rock, it was Lesnar who had defeated Rock all those years ago. John pretty much dared Laurinaitis to put him in a match that night. When John returned to the monitor bay he found out that it was Otunga who he was going to be facing. Was that the best that Laurinaitis could do?

Punk was still highly pissed when it was time for his rematch for the Championship with Mark Henry. There was no way that this was going to go well with Punk's emotions all over the place, Henry having a huge size advantage over Punk and Jericho lurking around the backstage area somewhere. Punk entered the ring and immediately snatched the mic from the ring announcer's hand. Punk crouched in the ring as if he was going to take his usual seat in the middle of the ring but he was obviously too keyed up to sit still and paced around the ring. Punk started speaking about his straight edge lifestyle, he wasn't defending it, just stating it as a fact, the reasons for which he considered private. He started tearing Jericho apart for daring to deride and lie about his family trying to get under his skin before WrestleMania but all he had gotten for his reprehensible actions was tapping out to Punk but now Jericho had gone one step too far, covering him in alcohol and breaking a bottle over his head last week. Punk paused and shocked John when he said that the worst thing last week was after that when he realized that he smelled exactly like his father. Punk walked over to the ropes and laid his head in his hand for a moment. He was sure the crowd was blown away by his honesty but John knew this speech for what is was…a bad sign of things to come.

Punk continued on manically when he began to talk about the horrible things he had endured in his childhood with an alcoholic for a father when Jericho cut in on the big screen, calling Punk hungover and accusing him of being drunk at that moment. John could tell Punk was slowly falling apart in the ring when he called Jericho 'Chris' instead of his last name. Punk fell to his knees in the ring as Jericho continued on. It was like Punk was begging Jericho to stop. Jericho went so far as to call him CM Drunk. Punk bowed his head for a few moments until he stood up, glaring at the smirking Jericho on the screen. Punk went off the rails completely, telling Jericho that the dark memories and emotions he had brought up in him would only result in Punk kicking Jericho's ass, the mic dropping from Punk's hand. Henry's music started playing, Jericho and his cruel smile being replaced on the screen with Henry's entrance video. John had never been so happy to see the World's Strongest Man in his life, but John would not want to be that man right now and face Punk in his current mind set. It was obvious from the look on Henry's face and his hesitance to get in the ring with Punk that he knew he was going to be meeting a CM Punk in the ring that no one had ever faced before.

The match started with Punk angrily going after Henry. Henry struck back once and Punk rolled to the outside of the ring. Henry followed only to get blasted in the face with one of the monitors from the announce table. Punk was disqualified and Jericho's music immediately played through the arena, Jericho entering with two cases of beer. Henry attacked Punk from behind, battering him until Punk was laid out in the middle of the ring. John wanted so badly to go out to the ring and stop whatever it was that Jericho had planned. Normally Punk would get mad at John's interference but John hesitated when he took into account Punk's current state of mind and what Punk might say or do to him if he interfered. He was forced to watch as Jericho poured beer after beer on a prone Punk, Jericho screaming at Punk like he was completely unhinged. The officials finally went out to the ring. Punk struggled to his feet but Jericho hit him with the Codebreaker. Jericho grabbed the Championship belt and walked around the ring, still ranting crazily and John was glad that Punk was too out of it to see that.

John rushed to the arena entrance and met Punk who was walking on his own but seemed to be completely out of it. Kofi ran up behind them with his and Punk's things. It killed John to let Kofi walk out of the arena with Punk when he couldn't because of the stupid fucking match that he had requested in the first place. If he had just kept his bloody mouth shut he could be leaving with Punk right now. He went into his match with Otunga but all he could really see was Jericho's cruel smirk and horrible taunts. Otunga paid the price for Jericho's actions and John wasn't really surprised when he was blindsided by Lesnar. His mind was on Punk in their hotel room, not on whatever Laurinaitis and Lesnar had schemed between them.

John raced back to the hotel only to find a hallway full of people standing outside his and Punk's room. Kofi was there, along with a road agent, a few security guards and a man with a hotel nametag. John pushed his way into the room to find Punk hunched over on the floor in the middle of their trashed hotel room. Punk was still sticky and smelled of beer and John dropped to the floor, holding Punk in his arms. The road agent and Kofi finally entered the room. The road agent explained that he had paid off the hotel clerk to keep this quiet and they wouldn't be kicking them out of the hotel. He led Punk down the hall into a new room and slammed the door on Kofi and the road agent, even though they had gone to great lengths to smooth over this incident. John stripped a silent Punk and got him into the shower, erasing the physical evidence of what Jericho had done, but the emotional effects were going to be long lasting. John laid Punk in bed, sliding in beside him. Punk was completely unresponsive and John laid facing him, holding Punk's hand and staring into his dead eyes.

_AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I've never gotten so many reviews, I was absolutely shocked! I apologize for taking so long to update this but a combination of real life and a difficult plot point kept me from updating. Hope this was worth the wait._


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up suddenly with a jerk when he realized that at some point last night he had fallen asleep while attempting to comfort a distraught Punk as much as Punk would allow. He turned over on his side to find the bed empty. John started to panic until he heard Punk's voice from across the room.

"John..."

He sat up and found Punk curled up in a chair by the open window. Punk smiled slightly at him before crawling into bed with him and tucking himself into John's open arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Physically I'm better than you by a long shot. Your lip swelled up even more during the night, you look like a duck."

"Now I know you're okay if you're throwing out jokes at my expense."

"I had a lot of time to think last night after you fell asleep."

"And…"

"I can't let Jericho keep screwing with my emotions like this. It's what he wants and he's not going to get a rise out of me anymore. Now I know that I have to be ready for anything and just keep myself in check. I don't know what the hell is wrong with Jericho. Even at his most heinous he's never sunk as far as he has now. I can't figure out what his motivation is for the way he's persecuting me. That's good advice for you too."

"Which part?"

"You can't go around letting Laurinaitis' threats dictate your actions. He's put you on a collision course with Lesnar, trying to force you out of the WWE by any means necessary. As much as I might have encouraged you to go out last night and confront them, I didn't think you were going to bitchslap Brock Lesnar. He's not some useless waste of a roster spot like Heath Slater. I know you've dealt with him before but he's changed a lot since he left the WWE. He was a gifted technical wrestler when he left but the UFC changed him. He's not out to beat you, he's out to end your career, which is why I arranged a little extra training for you when we get back from the European tour. You need to know exactly what you're going to be walking into at Extreme Rules."

"Please tell me you know someone other than Sonnen in the UFC."

"You're lucky he even agreed to help out."

"He's a crazy person. Even on your most offensive day you only managed to offend the entirety of the WWE Universe. There is an entire country that loathes Chael Sonnen."

"That has to be so awesome."

"You would be in awe of someone who managed to earn the hatred of the entirety of Brazil."

"Is it wrong for me to try to get you the skills you need to make sure he doesn't rip your arm off and beat you senseless with it? I don't think the Five Knuckle Shuffle is going to get it done this time."

"Fine."

"We have a 16 hour flight to Russia. You can watch Lesnar's matches on my laptop. If Overeem can beat him in 2 and a half minutes so can you. I'm the best wrestler in the world and you're the undisputable face of the WWE. No matter what nonsense comes out of Lesnar and Jericho's mouths it won't change that fact. Whether we win, lose, or get screwed at Extreme Rules we still have each other and that's all that really matters, right?" Punk said, playing with the loop of string that circled John's ring finger.

John grabbed Punk by the waist and pulled Punk on top of him. Punk lowered his head and kissed John gently, John letting out a whimper when Punk pulled back, trying to chase his lips but Punk sat up so that John couldn't resume their kiss.

"What is that? All I get is one kiss? Not fair."

"I'm not kissing you when your mouth is swelled to three times its normal size."

"I seem to remember a reward promised me if I went out there and confronted Laurinaitis and Lesnar."

"All I said was that my legs wouldn't be closed to you. See…" Punk said playfully, picking up John's hands and running them down his thighs that were spread on either side of John's hips. "My legs are open."

"You won't kiss me and then you're going to deny me on a technicality. Don't be a tease Phil."

"I wouldn't do a thing like that," Punk responded with a roll of his hips.

"You're doing it right now," John said with a hitch in his voice as Punk continued to writhe in his lap.

"You're right. Why should I deny you anything when you've taken such good care of me."

"Kiss me then."

"Not on the mouth, but there are other places I could kiss you," Punk said with a coy smile as he leaned down, bracing his arms on either side of John's head and lowered his mouth to John's neck, sucking a wet kiss to John's pulse point. John breathed in deeply as Punk trailed his lips up one side of his neck and down the other. John couldn't help reaching down and grabbing hold of Punk's ass, grinding their hips together more forcefully. Their hips rolled together until Punk began to kiss his chest and abs, their groins separating as Punk's mouth continued to move lower, dragging John's boxers over his hips and down his legs. Punk's mouth closed briefly over the head of his aching erection but John pulled Punk back up until they were face to face.

"As much as I love your mouth, I don't think I can wait for my promised reward," John said lustily, tracing his fingers over Punk's reddened mouth. John rolled Punk over onto his back, pulling Punk's boxers off, leaning back on his heels to drink in Punk's naked form. John leaned down, his mouth inches from Punk's. "If I can't kiss you, I don't think I can handle the temptation right in front of me," John said lustily, flipping Punk onto his stomach, smoothing his hands down Punk's lithe body.

John wrapped his hands around Punk's hips tightly, pulling Punk's body up until he was on his hands and knees, pert ass high in the air. John brought his fingers up to Punk's mouth, Punk sucking his fingers into his mouth until they were slick with his saliva. John removed his fingers, bringing them to Punk's opening, stretching Punk with quick twists of his fingers. John pulled his fingers out, jerking Punk back by his hips and impaling him completely in one quick stroke.

John molded his back to Punk's until his lips were right next to Punk's ear, "As much as I wish this could last it's been so long since I've been inside you I don't know how long I can hold out."

"Don't hold back, just fuck me, please."

John withdrew until his cock until only the head was left inside Punk and then snapped his forward, moving at a fierce pace, Punk meeting him stroke for stroke. John reached around to wrap his hand around Punk's cock, hoping to last long enough to bring Punk off with him. Punk slapped his hand away, pushing off the bed with his arms, rocking John back on his heels with Punk in his lap, John's cock still buried deep within him. Punk began to ride John forcefully. Punk let out a whimper, reaching behind him with one arm, twisting his head and began to kiss John ravenously. It was a little painful but a perfect counterpoint to the pleasure of being buried so deep inside his writhing fiancé.

"Touch me," Punk moaned. John wrapped his hand around Punk's cock, moving his hand quickly; desperate to get Punk off before his rapidly approaching orgasm overtook him. Punk's back arched, wetness coating John's hand. John came quickly, Punk's channel constricting around him.

Both men fell breathlessly to the bed, Punk twisting around to face John.

"You still look like a duck, an unbearably hot duck, but a duck nonetheless," Punk said laughingly, nipping John's swollen lip one last time.

"You say the sweetest things."

**April 15, 2012**

John knew the whirlwind European tour that they were currently on would be a test of Punk imposing his will over his turbulent emotional state. It didn't help that he was facing Jericho on a daily basis in the ring. Even though Laurinaitis was not there he was still making his presence felt by enlisting Otunga to accompany Jericho to the ring. While Punk was not the victim of another liquor bath it didn't mean that Jericho wasn't trying. Jericho seemed to have an instinctual ability to find a liquor store in every port and had a preference for local products. There has been Stolichnaya in Moscow, Belvedere in Poland, Beck's in Germany, and Guinness in England. It seemed that since Jericho was unable to use the assorted liquor on Punk he elected to consume the beverages himself. By the end of the week Jericho was increasingly uncoordinated and definitely green around the gills. Punk was emotionless in the ring, cataloguing Jericho's moves and counters with an almost clinical detachment.

That was until the last show before Raw in Nottingham, England. Jericho, already rough around the edges from the constant drinking and frustrated beyond belief at not being able to provoke Punk pitched a fit of legendary proportions in the ring and around it. Ring ropes were kicked, chairs tossed and quite a few pro-Punk signs destroyed. This went on for quite a while until it finally registered in Jericho's mind that his childlike behavior was being witnessed by thousands of people jeering and heckling his display. Jericho searched the ring area for Punk, finally finding him perched precariously on the barricade; belt in hand, unable to take a breath he was laughing so hard. When a projectile came flying from the audience and pelted Jericho in the head Punk actually lost his balance and fell backward into a very welcoming front row. Watching Punk mocking him incensed Jericho who stalked over to Punk who had got to his feet. Jericho was a foot away when Punk grabbed the beer of the fan next to him and threw it into Jericho's face. Punk returned backstage to a round of applause and Jericho to the jeers of his co-workers. The look of Jericho's face told John all he needed to know. Jericho, while not always liked, had always been respected. It seemed now that his recent actions had finally caught up to him, the respect he earned through the years had eroded and all he was left with were men 20 years younger than him relishing his downfall. John fully intended buy Jericho a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue when they stopped in Scotland because Punk had been especially creative and insatiable that night and John owed Jericho his most sincere thanks.

**April 16, 2012**

_Monday Night Raw_

After the insane travel schedule they had been subjected to over the last week, John was happy to arrive in London the morning of Raw giving the roster the chance to either explore London a little or fall face first onto their beds still fully clothed and take a well needed rest. John was all for the former until he learned the destination that Kofi, Truth and Punk had decided on. John had a fear of heights and there was no way in hell he was going to get on the London Eye. Punk tried pouting, bargaining with sexual favors and finally attempted to drag him by force out of the hotel room. Sensing his utter failure Punk went off with Kofi and Truth and left John to his own devices. Punk returned a quick two hours later after leaving Kofi and Truth at a pub they had stopped in to sample the local delicacy that was fish and chips. Kofi and Truth had elected to stay at the pub and sample the local brews. When Punk wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear that exploring a foreign city wasn't the same without him at his side John felt his stomach flip. Even after all this time the simplest endearments from Punk still gave him butterflies.

They arrived at the O2 and were informed by the road agent that Laurinaitis had again scheduled a Championship match against Mark Henry but in light of recent events the stipulation had been added that there were no count outs or disqualifications. Punk took the news in stride, dressing quickly due to his match opening the show. John sat with Kofi and Truth in the monitor bay. Punk came out into the arena with a smile on his face. John doubted that whatever antics Jericho got up to tonight there was little chance that he was going to drag Punk down to his level. Punk took his beating like the Champion he was but he gave as good as he got. The match ended when Henry managed to knock himself silly with a steel chair that he had shoved between the ropes in the corner and Punk finished him off with an amazing elbow drop off the top tope with chair in hand.

Punk's celebrating was cut short when Jericho came up on the big screen. Punk merely rolled his eyes at Jericho's cowardly appearance on the screen when everyone knew damn well he was in the building. When Jericho announced that he would be facing Punk in a Chicago Street Fight at Extreme Rules a smirk broke out over Punk's face. Jericho must have been drunk when he agreed to that stipulation. Jericho's next move was to show footage of Punk entering a pub.

"That must have been when Punk stepped out to take a call from his Mom," Truth relayed to Kofi. John looked to Kofi who had a look of disgust on his face.

"For Jericho to get that shot he must have been following us around all morning. That's just creepy."

John himself wasn't best pleased that Jericho had taken it upon himself to stalk his fiancé. Jericho deserved to be in jail not placed in a Championship match. Punk motioned for a mic to respond when the screen went blank. It was a shame because Punk would have probably pipe bombed him into next week.

Punk walked past the monitor bay and stopped briefly to whisper into John's ear that he had heard in the hallway that Lesnar wasn't in the building. John just shook his head as Punk walked away to shower and change. At least the Rock had shown up live for the month heading into WrestleMania. It was two weeks until Extreme Rules and Lesnar was already phoning it in. John would prefer a Rock concert to this half-assed behavior. Punk dropped into the seat next to him just as a video package of Lesnar appeared on the screen.

"I'm not surprised that Lesnar isn't appearing via satellite. From what I remember Lesnar and the English language were never close friends. It probably took them all day just to get this on tape," Punk said derisively.

John nodded at Punk's statement but his attention was on the screen. John wasn't afraid of meeting Lesnar in the ring but he could admit to himself that he was worried when the shot of Lesnar F-5ing the Rock was on the monitor. He had failed to beat the Rock and here he was, trying to redeem himself after that loss, only to be faced with one of the few people to beat the Rock when he was in his prime. As the images ran across the screen of what Lesnar had done to him over the past few weeks John realized that if he couldn't beat Lesnar at Extreme Rules he was done. He would have zero credibility left in the WWE. He could see Punk laughing it up with Kofi and Truth about whatever sarcastic comment Punk had just made but all John could hear was white noise buzzing in his ears. John knew this video required a response from him in the ring. He would have to subdue the slight twinge of panic constricting his chest and go out there and be the John Cena that the fans both loved and hated.

The guys in the truck seemed to gleefully keep adding shots of him getting his ass handed to him by Lesnar throughout the show. John couldn't take one more minute of this and made his way to the arena entrance. He forced a confident smile on his face as his music queued up and he entered the arena. As he was standing in the ring that damn footage aired again. He kept the smile on his face but he knew it probably looked fake as hell. He began by attacking Laurinaitis which was always easy because Laurinaitis was truly heinous and universally hated. He was intentionally trying to manipulate the crowd to support him. If there was any time that he couldn't bear to hear 'Cena Sucks' it was at this moment which turned out to be too much to ask for. At least they kept it brief. John did his usual spiel about being ready to fight anyone anytime, even if it was the so-called legitimizer of the WWE but it sounded hollow to his ears.

The music sounded through the arena and John was never so happy to see John Laurinaitis in his life, he didn't think he could have gone on like he had been for one more minute. Of course Laurinaitis was there to screw with his life even more and scheduled him for a extreme rules match with Tensai on the spot along with announcing that there would be a contract signing for the match at Extreme Rules next week. Tensai entered with Laurinaitis taking a seat at ringside with Otunga at his side. Tensai completely dismantled him with an assist from Otunga and John had to admit that he hadn't put up much of a fight. Tensai pinned him for 3 after getting a faceful of green mist followed up by a Disaster Bomb.

It took two bottles of water to get that mist out of his eyes. He walked through the curtain to be met by Punk who was carrying their things with a deep look of concern on his face. Punk grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the arena, into a cab and then up to their hotel room. John went immediately into the bathroom to shower and rid himself of the last of that green gunk. When he left the bathroom Punk was lying on the bed in his boxers, patting the empty spot next to him. John collapsed on the bed next to Punk and laid his head on Punk's midsection, Punk's hand immediately coming up to caress the back of his head gently.

"It occurs to me that you've been doing so much to take care of me these past few weeks and I think it's time I return the favor," Punk said gently.

"You were so upset and I'm fine, really."

"From what happened tonight, clearly you are not."

"Phil…"

"Would you let me just take care of you for once."

"What if I lose?"

"You won't."

"Stop playing Dr. Phil for a second and be your usual practical self."

"Everyone loses sometimes."

"But not everyone loses to the Rock at WrestleMania and follows it up with another loss to Brock Lesnar. If I lose I'm gone. Hell, if I win I'm probably gone. Would you still want me if I was unemployed?"

"Don't be stupid, I would still want you even if you lost to Ricardo Rodriguez. I'd be right behind you if you were fired. I don't think Laurinaitis would keep me around if he dared to fire my fiancé. He would be the recipient of the Anaconda Vise every time he turned around. I could go back to Ring of Honor and you could be my house husband. We could buy a plant or a pet or something…"

"Or something?"

"Or something. Let's leave it at that until we manage to get two days off in a row so we can get married."

"You don't want to wait a while?"

"Hell no! We're meant to be and soul mates and all that jazz."

"And all that jazz sounds so romantic."

"How about I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," Punk whispered, tilting John's head up, their lips meeting softly.

"That's beautiful, where's it from?"

"The Bible."

"You read the Bible?"

"When you run out of comic books and can't afford porn it's the only option left. Book 1 has a lot of cool action scenes but the sequel is really depressing."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."

"Always."

"We'll both get through this, I know we will."

_AN: I probably should have said this from the outset but Invisible Sun is a very long epilogue to the series and Extreme Rules will pretty much be the conclusion of this series. I'm feeling very inspired these days so the updates will come more quickly, so no more 3 week waits between chapters. Thank you to my loyal reviewers, you guys are the best._


	4. Chapter 4

**April 20, 2012**

They were on what Punk was sarcastically calling the glamorous leg of their European tour. They had two shows in Italy, one in Toulouse, and today's stop was Paris. The roster wasn't really the type to spend a day at the Louvre and the sight of a mass of well-muscled men admiring expressionist art would be a strange and attention grabbing sight. Again, Punk ran off with Kofi and Truth to the Eiffel Tower for a few hours. When Punk came back to the hotel room Punk proclaimed that seeing Paris had put him in a particularly romantic mood, setting the scene which included throwing the curtains open, displaying the layout of the beautiful city they were in. He guided John over to the window sill, massaging the small of John's back until he felt the stress leave John's body of being forced to recognize that they many floors above the ground. Punk put both of John's hands on the glass.

"Leave them there," Punk whispered in John's ear, wrapping his arms around John's midsection, dropping a quick kiss on the back of his neck. "Keep watching the scenery, the view is amazing," Punk said, pulling John's shirt over his head.

John could feel Punk's body lowering behind him until Punk was on his knees, mouthing the small of John's back that he had been massaging only minutes earlier. Punk's hands pulled at the sides of his shorts, pulling them over his hips and feet, taking his boxers with them.

"Phil! What are you doing? Anyone could see."

"Not from this far up, but if our sex tape ends up on TMZ then I'd rather it be in Paris instead of some nondescript Motel 8. Just relax."

Punk grabbed two handfuls of John's muscular ass, massaging the flesh in his direct eyeline. Punk would nip him lightly every few seconds with his teeth, leaving little indentations all over John's ass. John moaned when he felt Punk pull his cheeks apart and briefly licked his exposed hole. Punk blew air across the wet area, making John shiver with anticipation. John's desperation to feel Punk's tongue inside him increased every minute as Punk worked him over with hands, teeth, and light swipes of his tongue over John's exposed pucker but never penetrating him. John leaned forward, resting his forehead against the glass, his twitching hands trying to find purchase on the smooth surface, his quick breaths fogging up the window.

"Phil, please…"

John didn't even need to finish that sentence when he felt Punk's thumbs open him wide and Punk's tongue finally entered him, sliding in and out slickly. John could feel Punk's tongue lathing his hot insides, knocking his forehead against the window when Punk's tongue swept over the bundle of nerves deep inside him."

"Please, Phil, I need more…"

"Don't worry love, I'll get you there," Punk said seductively, standing up, canting John's hips back slightly and sliding home into the tight heat of John's loosened entrance. John threw his head back and moaned loudly as Punk worked him over, his nails digging into the thin layer of skin over John's hipbones.

"Fuck, Phil, fuck me…"

Punk's strokes increased to a frenzied pace, bearing down on John's prostrate with every thrust until all John could manage were moans and unintelligible sounds that sounded like something like 'Phil.'

"Touch yourself for me baby."

John came almost immediately, not sure whether it was from Punk's hips slamming against his, his own hand gripped around his erection, or the fact that Punk had just called him 'baby.'

John held on for dear life and Punk started to ream with brutal thrusts. Punk's teeth sunk into John's shoulder and John felt Punk's hips still as his insides were coated with Punk's hot cum. John felt his body start to collapse from the exertion but Punk kept him anchored in his current position.

"Stay."

Punk dropped back to his knees, opening John back up to his gaze. John's hips jerked in surprise as Punk began to tongue again. Punk's mouth was make wet sucking sounds and John felt his cock begin to harden again just at the mere thought of Punk licking his own come out of his ass. It was dirty and noisy and fucking hot as hell.

John turned and threw Punk onto the bed forcefully, pulling Punk's legs over his shoulders and entering him with one brutal thrust, locking their mouths together to share the taste that permeated Punk's mouth. John pistoned his hips fiercely, both men only lasting a few minutes before coming again. They collapsed next to each other on the bed. John looked over at Punk and smiled. While a little scruffy Punk was still eye candy and he could always feel eyes turning toward his fiancé when they entered a room, but John knew Punk, mouth swollen, covered in cum and completed blissed out was a sight that his eyes only got to appreciate.

They finally made it to the arena after a shower where very little cleaning was accomplished. John had been facing Miz these past few house shows and while it was a relatively easy win every night the best part was watching Miz trying to deliver promos in the native language of the country they were in. He was probably telling the crowd he was a pineapple or something equally incorrect.

Punk was still facing Jericho who seemed to have calmed some over the past few days. It would teach John to get complacent where Jericho was concerned when he brought out two bottles of champagne to the ring. Punk and Jericho's match was a highly technical thing of beauty. Punk eventually got caught in the Walls of Jericho. He countered out but he was lying in the ring, obviously still in pain. Jericho grabbed a bottle and started pouring it over Punk who it turned out was not as out of it as Jericho thought, performing a leg sweep and sending Jericho down to the mat, banging his head as he made contact. Punk rolled to his feet and looked around the ring. He grabbed the other bottle of champagne and made a show of popping the cork. Punk placed his thumb over the lip on the bottle and started shaking it vigorously. Jericho finally got to his feet and Punk sprayed Jericho with bubbly liquid. Jericho fought back and delivered the same treatment to Punk. At some point during the champagne war glares and smirks gave way to smiles and laughter as Punk and Jericho continued to spray each other down. When there was nothing left to spray each other with Jericho climbed from the ring, lifted the bottle in Punk's direction as if toasting him and drained the dregs of his bottle.

John just shook his head from the backstage area. Jericho and his ever changing moods were impossible to decipher. He considered asking Punk about it but Punk wouldn't have any more of a clue than he about Jericho's mood swings. After they returned from the arena he and Punk went out onto their balcony, John sitting in the lone chair with Punk in his lap, watching the lights of Paris.

**April 21, 2012**

John reluctantly exited the jet way after his and Punk's flight landed in Portland, Oregon late that night. They rented a car and drove to West Linn. John was not looking forward to the next morning. He was doing this without outward protest because Punk thought it was a brilliant idea. They drove to the gym the next morning and John met his new trainer for the first time. As expected Sonnen was fucking nuts and Punk was going to be no help whatsoever. This was made obvious when John entered the cage only to find himself flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

"Don't I get a warning?"

"Do you usually get a warning when you're about to get your ass kicked?"

John rolled into a ball when Sonnen kneed him in the side.

"Lesson 2; you find yourself on your back protect yourself at all times. Let's try this again."

John turned around again and pinned Punk with a glare for getting him into this situation. Sonnen charged John again and again and kept putting John on his back.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Sorry Chael, I should have warned you that John doesn't really back down from a fight, maybe you should move on to the next lesson," Punk said with a shrug.

"It's your funeral. Let's move on to submission maneuverers. Lesnar could try to knock you out but TKO's don't count in pro wrestling. He would just end up with you in the ring again. He's going to want to finish you and keep you conscious at the same time."

John found himself the recipient of move after move, each one more painful than the next. It didn't help that Sonnen and Punk seemed to think that this was a great way to spend the morning. John had to admit that he did pick up a lot but he would never admit that to either Sonnen or Punk. He was going to cuff Punk to the bed if he ever tried to pull something like this again.

**April 23, 2012**

_Monday Night Raw_

Both men walked into the arena in Detroit, neither looking forward to the final Raw before Extreme Rules, especially considering they were going to have to deal with three hours instead of the usual two. John knew he would be dealing with Laurinaitis and Lesnar at the contract signing. John was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face with Lesnar bumbling around and destroying the English language. Punk found out he was not scheduled for a match and who knew what kind of mood Jericho would be in or what crazy things might come out of his mouth. John was summoned to the gorilla position because his contract signing would be opening the show. John left a very uncomfortable Punk in the monitor bay with Kofi and Truth. They had both learned that Kofi would be taking on Jericho and Truth would be facing Tensai. He could tell by the look on Punk's face that he was well aware that Laurinaitis was purposely feeding his closest friends to the wolves.

John was instantly suspicious when it was revealed that Teddy Long would be handling the contract signing, not Laurinaitis himself. There was no way that Lesnar would deign to be handled by anyone other than the person at the top of the food chain. John figured he was walking into a trap of some kind but he had to go out to the ring anyway, no matter what hellishness might befall him. Lesnar was announced but he did not appear. Really, what the hell was going on here? Laurinaitis appeared and it became obvious that he had been sent out to the ring to be screwed with. For some reason Laurinaitis was not speaking to him directly but relaying his orders to Teddy to pass along to him in some sort of demented form of telephone. Laurinaitis announced that the contract signing would take place whenever Lesnar bothered to show up. Laurinaitis ordered John to leave 'his' ring. He was being outright humiliated on what might be his last night on Raw.

Just when John thought that this situation couldn't get any more degrading Edge's music cued up and proceeded to further turn this situation into more of a clusterfuck than it was already, if that was even possible at this point. He had to just stand there as Edge decided to add his two cents about the situation. He just had to take it as Edge berated him for not being the John Cena that was his greatest rival. He didn't even bother responding because everything Edge was saying was true. Ever since he had been beaten by the Rock he had been an emotional mess; losing to people like Tensai, being humiliated by Laurinaitis and being tossed around by Lesnar. Here he was, being slapped around by retirees and accused of letting down every wrestler that ever held the WWE on their shoulders. He had done the same thing without complaint but maybe he had reached his limit, maybe the weight had become too heavy.

John returned to the monitor bay and took his seat next to Punk. They didn't talk as they watched Jericho get the win over Kofi. Jericho again showed off his mood swing issues when he went on his usual rant about Punk's family. They were both distracted from what Jericho was saying when Tyler Reks walked up to Punk and handed him a gift basket of assorted liquors. John waited for Punk to let loose his anger but Punk just looked at his gift from Jericho, smiled, and tore the wrapping off.

"Olives?" Punk asked as he pulled the bottle from the basket. "If I was a drinker I would say that Jericho gives good gift, he even splurged for the garnishes. I should really go out there and thank…" Punk said, but the rest of his statement was cut off when Punk's face broke out into a particularly devious smile. "Come on, we're going to the locker room."

Being that it was mid-show the locker room was empty. "John Cena, I am charging you with three tasks."

"I'm not bringing a ring to Mordor."

"Shut it. I need you to procure me three things: I need one of those red solo cups from catering, a camera crew, and one of your goody goody friends that can at least passably lie and are dying for a little TV time."

"Do I even want to know what you're up to?"

"My idea is inspired. That's all you need to know."

John went out to do Punk's bidding gladly. He needed something to keep his mind busy and really didn't want to sit in the monitor bay being gawked at by his co-workers. He returned with the things Punk had requested and Alex Riley and Josh Mathews in tow.

"What's he doing here?" Punk questioned, pointing to Mathews.

"He came with the camera crew."

"Fine. Mathews, make yourself useful and interview me."

Punk submitted to the interview with the sarcasm in his voice turned up to 11. John watched as Punk gave Mathews the liquor basket but kept the camera crew and the Jack Daniels for himself.

"I hope that's for me because I could really use a drink," John said flatly. Even having a front row seat for Punk's antics could not lift his spirits completely.

"No drinking for you, although I think after having to deal with Lesnar butchering the English language at the contract signing I may have to order you up a six pack to the room or something."

Punk sent Riley and the camera crew off to find Jericho and deliver the message that he was getting sloshed in the locker room. John found himself being kicked out of the locker room and made to stand look out in the hallway. Just as Punk planned Jericho showed up, cracking the door open and watching what looked like a very convincing display of Punk owning up to the name CM Drunk. What John found most interesting was the look on Jericho's face when he caught sight of Punk, he seemed almost disappointed at the display in front of him and completely shocked that he had really pushed Punk over the edge. A range of emotions ran across Jericho's face until he finally settled on a devious expression much like the one Punk had been wearing all night.

John and Punk switched to an empty locker room to avoid the constant influx of wrestlers using one of the main locker rooms to change. Punk was absolutely gleeful when Jericho went tattling to Laurinaitis and Jericho's idea of making him take a field sobriety test in the ring was decided on.

"This is so much more awesome than I had even expected."

"You're not going to go out there and walk the line are you?"

"Of course not. Jericho's been screwing with me for weeks, it's time I got a little of my own back. You should probably get a seat in the monitor bay for this. You wouldn't want to miss the roster's reaction."

John got to the monitor bay just in time to see Punk's Academy Award worthy impersonation of a drunk person. The monitor bay seemed to figure out pretty quickly that this was all a work at Jericho's expense. Everyone was getting a kick out of Punk's stumbling, slurred speech, and crazy ramblings. If Jericho would have just sat his ass down in the monitor bay he would have known what was in store for him, but of course he had to get a front row seat in the ring for the hilarious proceedings. John's spirits were lifted briefly when he watched Punk try to recite the alphabet backward and completely miss the straight line in the ring when he tried to walk it.

Due to Punk failing the test Teddy was requesting that Punk give up the belt, as his failure was grounds to strip him of the title. Punk actually gave up the belt to Teddy but then requested one more try at the field sobriety test. When Punk started to go through the test again without making a single mistake, the expression on Jericho's face showed he knew he had been screwed with royally. For Jericho's plotting, the second the letter A was out of Punk's mouth he attacked Jericho, taking him down in the middle of the ring. Jericho got loose and tried to crawl out of the ring but Punk just pulled him back in to get beat down some more. Punk tossed Jericho around ringside into the steps, barricades and the ring apron. Jericho took off running up the ramp, Punk catching him a few times and the beating continued until Jericho jumped off the ramp and went stumbling backstage. Punk returned to the monitor bay to laughs and applause. John knew all these people were not friends of Punk's but his display had just been too funny not to acknowledge.

As funny as Punk's antics were John just couldn't enjoy Punk's insanity the way he usually would. When Punk caught sight of his expression he grabbed John by the hand and led him to a dead end hallway.

"What's wrong? That was freaking hilarious."

"I can't get over what happened at the opening of the show. I get humiliated by Laurinaitis and then by Edge."

"I'm sure Edge meant well…"

"I know you're right. It just wasn't what I needed to hear at the time."

"Don't go out there."

"What!"

"Screw Laurinaitis and his contract signing. You can sign a contract any time. You don't need to do it in the middle of the ring with Lesnar goading you the entire time."

"You know I can't do that."

"John…"

"I'm going. I just need to get something from the locker room first."

Punk followed John to the locker room and watched as John dug through his things until he pulled out his patented chain and lock necklace.

"No offense, but I don't think this is the time for a rap performance."

"It's for protection."

"If you think you need to go out there with that in hand to protect yourself that should tell you that you shouldn't be going out there at all."

"I'm going out there and that's the end of this conversation."

"Fine, at least let me walk with you to the gorilla position."

They made their way to the gorilla position but John just stood there as his music played through the arena but he didn't make a move to enter the arena. Punk looked at him worriedly as he stood there frozen. John and Punk watched Lesnar extract concession after concession from Laurinaitis. John could have interrupted at any time but sat back and watched Laurinaitis being made a fool of by Lesnar, even if the so-called new face of the WWE could barely speak intelligibly. This was what Laurinaitis deserved for letting someone as self-obsessed like Lesnar into the company. John let this go on for 12 very long minutes until Punk began to get restless.

"I can't take this mind-numbing boringness one second longer. I don't care what you go out there and do but for the love of god get out there and bring this train wreck to an end."

John had his music cued up and entered the arena, not even attempting to put a false smile on his face. When he entered the ring he took the chain from around his neck and wrapped it around his fist. Laurinaitis looked at him warily but Lesnar didn't seem threatened in the least. John just stood there and contemplated his options. He could blast Laurinaitis in the head for bringing Lesnar into the WWE in the first place. He could leap across the table and beat Lesnar's smirking face into pulp, but he didn't do any of those things. He looked at the contract and flipped to the signature page. He picked up the pen but then placed it on the table and took a step back. He didn't have to sign that contract. He could walk back up the ramp and leave behind the 'Cena Sucks' chants forever. After all that he had done in the WWE it would never be enough for some of the fans that were foaming at the mouth to see Lesnar dismantle him. He would have turned around at that moment and walked back up the ramp if he didn't know that Punk was waiting for him at the gorilla position. What would his fearless fiancé think if he just gave up? It was with that thought that John picked up the pen and signed his name on the bottom line then threw the contract in Lesnar's face. If this was his last Raw and Extreme Rules his last pay per view he was going out with guns blazing. He flipped the table, Lesnar stalking him around it until he backed off and left the ring.

When he finally got backstage Punk was waiting for him with a highly distressed expression. Punk had seen everything that happened in the ring and if there was anyone who could see right through him it was Punk. They collected their things from the locker room but Punk stopped him before they could get in the rental.

"Where do you want to go? The hotel or the airport?"

"The airport?"

"We can just walk away. Go home to Tampa and never look back. It's up to you."

"You would do that? You're days away from finally shutting Jericho up for good."

"Everyone knows Jericho is a liar, while I would love to slap the taste out his mouth it's not the most important thing in my life, you are."

"The airport then."

_AN: Sorry to leave you with that and I'm even sorrier to inform you that it may be some time before my next update. I'm a rabid Olympics fan so that's like 17 days where I will be completely unavailable. Maybe if they show badminton or something I may be able to get some writing in._


	5. Chapter 5

John had jumped at the chance to walk away when Punk suggested it but it quickly dawned on him that the choice Punk had offered him was more about what he thought John wanted of him and not what he wanted for himself. The guilt started to set in as he and Punk passed through security. Punk was obviously trying to keep it together for his sake but John could tell that he was deeply affected by what they had just done. Punk's nostrils were flaring as he tried to disguise the fact that he was breathing heavily. John could see his hands shake when the TSA agent turned out to be a fan and asked him remove the belt from his bag and send it through again jokingly. John was sure Punk was having a very silent and still panic attack. What really made his heart clench was when Punk's eyelids would flutter manically from time to time and John was sure Punk was blinking back tears. John had made his decision in the heat of the moment and had dragged Punk along with him. John knew he had accomplished everything he had ever dreamed of in the sport at his young age but Punk's time at the top was just beginning. Punk had given up everything he had ever wanted professionally just because John had merely asked him to. Since they were late additions to the flight to Tampa they were not seated together. John wished they were so that he could hold Punk's hand and try to calm him as much as he could. When they arrived home and climbed into bed John knew he shouldn't have asked Punk to give up such a large part of his life when Punk turned over on his side with his back turned to John. John was sure that Punk wasn't trying to punish him intentionally but Punk's emotions tended to the extremes and it was probably taking all his control not to express them. He didn't sleep at all that night and he knew Punk had suffered the same by his red-rimmed eyes the next morning.

They had both been scheduled for a house show Tuesday night and both their phones started ringing continuously late that afternoon. John had to speak for both of them when he spoke to the road agent and explained that they both wouldn't be returning. Punk was staring mindlessly at the TV but John's eyes were trained on Punk. He was taken by complete surprise when Punk looked down at his phone when it rang later that night and actually answered.

"What do you want?...It's true, I quit. I'll FedEx the belt to you…what do you mean you don't want it...it's pretty late in the game to have a crisis of conscience…What do you want from me! I'm done, you're the best in the world…Don't you dare talk about John, keep your opinions on my relationship to yourself…I'm hanging up, don't call this number again," and Punk ended the call and tossed his cell on the coffee table.

"Jericho?"

"Jericho."

"He wants you to come back?"

"I don't think Jericho knows what he wants or what he wants changes from day to day; I don't know what goes on in his head sometimes. I'm going to bed," Punk said quietly, rising from the sofa and climbing the stairs to their bedroom. John waited until he heard the door close to let the tears flow that had been holding in. He had managed to do what Jericho hadn't been able to accomplish in the space of a few months, he had broken Punk.

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well, he was eating; Punk was just pushing his food around his plate. Punk hadn't really eaten or slept in days. His bones were grotesquely showing under his skin and he had black circles under his eyes that looked sunken in his face. He looked like he was dying. The doorbell rang and neither man rose to answer it. The bell started to ring incessantly and there was a loud pounding on the door. He and Punk both walked into the foyer and opened the door to find Hunter on their doorstep. He stared Punk down and then turned to John with a fierce glare.

"I came here to talk to Punk and find out what crazy scheme he had involved you in but I can clearly see that I came to talk to the wrong person. Cena, outside, now!"

John stepped outside and closed the door behind him, Punk making no move to join them in the front yard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cena! Do you see what he looks like or do you just not care. I've never known you to be selfish before but when you try something new you really go all out don't you?"

"We both decided…"

"Bullshit! You decided and dragged him down with you because he loves you too much not to give you what you want. So the Rock beat you, so Lesnar has your number, stop acting like such a fucking coward. You want to walk away, walk, but don't ruin Punk's life because you're too chickenshit to do this alone. Laurinaitis was drunk with glee when he realized he could strip Punk of the title. You want to know why he didn't? Because when he tried to hand Jericho the title he threw it back on Laurinaitis' desk and called me. Chris goddamn Jericho cares more about Punk than you do. How the guilt isn't eating you alive I don't know unless you really don't give a damn about him. You are going to walk back in that house, tell him to pack his things and let him leave with me."

John just nodded and walked back in the house to find Punk sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Phil, go upstairs and get your things, you're going back with Hunter."

"John!"

"I should have never asked this of you."

"But I love you, I want to stay."

"No you don't. Just because you love me doesn't give me the right to ruin your life. Please, go back with Hunter."

"John, don't make me go…"

"I couldn't live with myself if you stayed," John said, framing Punk's head with his hands.

"Come with us," Punk begged John, placing his hands over John's.

"Go upstairs and pack, for me, please."

Punk nodded sadly and made his way upstairs.

"Cena, we may not have always seen eye to eye on much of anything but even I don't want to see you go out like this."

John just shook his head and he and Hunter waited silently while Punk gathered his things and made his way back downstairs.

"John, come with us, please," Punk said, grabbing John's hand as if he was prepared to drag John out the door with them if he had to.

"I just can't, please understand."

"Are you going to be backstage at Extreme Rules?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea but I'll be watching from here. I have your back always, even from Tampa. I've always wanted to vent my frustrations with the WWE unguardedly, now I'll have the chance to say whatever I want without repercussions. It'll be a novel experience."

"Punk, we need to leave now if we're going to make the house show," Hunter said, obviously uncomfortable at being witness to such a private moment.

"Let's go," Punk said sadly, kissing John gently and walking out the front door behind Hunter, closing the door behind him.

John collapsed on the stairs behind him.

* * *

Punk walked into the arena and all eyes were immediately on him. It had obviously made the rounds that he had quit and everyone seemed surprised to see him return and alone at that. When he walked into the locker room and Kofi laid eyes on him he found himself being hugged tightly by Kofi.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Kofi said happily while Truth was patting him on the back vigorously.

Punk dressed slowly, thinking about how close he came to never being able to go through this ritual again. The locker room cleared out and Punk sat down on the bench, balancing his arms on his knees, his head being held up by his hands.

"I'm glad you're back," Punk heard, raising his head to acknowledge the voice he had become so horridly familiar with over the past few months.

"Are you, really?" Punk questioned Jericho who was leaning against the locker room door.

"I don't want to wrestle just anyone; I'm Chris Jericho after all. I only deign to get in the ring with the best; that and all the time I've spent winding you up would have been wasted."

"Hunter told me what happened with Laurinaitis. You seemed perfectly happy with me getting stripped of the title on Raw."

"What fun would that be if I couldn't see the look on your face when it happened?"

"I guess I should say thank you."

"I'll accept that but that doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass at Extreme Rules."

"And there's the Chris Jericho we all know and loathe."

"I'll see you in the ring, don't worry I'll bring the drinks," Jericho said, opening the door and leaving the room. Punk just shook his head as he left.

After yet another match with Jericho, Punk was lying down on the bed in his hotel room which was very lonely without John's presence. He would be walking into Extreme Rules tomorrow night without John at his side and it just felt wrong. There was a knock on his door and Punk got up to answer it, knowing it was Kofi and Truth collecting him for a late dinner. He opened the door and immediately leapt up, wrapping his arms and legs around John.

"What are you doing here!"

"It only took a few hours alone in the house before I knew that I should have left with you."

"I'm so glad to have you here with me."

"I'm not just here for you, I'm here to wrestle."

"Seriously?"

"I can't go out like that, just walking away. I may be walking straight into a match where I'm going to end up broken and bloody but at least it'll be on my own terms. I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Dragging you down with me…making you choose between me and wrestling."

"I was the one that offered."

"And it was something that I never should have accepted."

"I love you more than I love wrestling."

"I'll never make you choose again. There's no reason that you can't have both."

"Is this going to be your last match?"

"All I know is what I'm feeling right now and that's not rolling over dead for Laurinaitis and Lesnar just because they say I should."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Punk asked with a coy smile.

"I need you to roll around on the floor with me."

"Excellent," Punk said with a smile, beginning to strip down.

"Uh, do you need to be naked to help me train for my match?"

"Training? I thought we were going to have reunion sex?"

"Rolling around on the ground will undoubtedly lead to reunion sex. So you be Brock Lesnar and I'll be…John was cut off when Punk rushed him and took him down to the ground. He started raining down half-hearted blows on John trying to show him where he needed to protect himself. They moved on to submission maneuvers. By the end of it both men were breathing hard and John had discovered muscles he didn't know existed due to their aching.

"Ow, this shit freaking hurts, I thought wrestling was hazardous to your health."

"If you get trapped in something you need to tap. I don't want Lesnar breaking something because you were too Super Cena to tap out."

"You know I can't promise you that, you know me. I am the way I am."

Punk stood up and grabbed something from his bag, returning to John who had moved to sit on the bed.

"Take of your shirt and give me your arm," Punk said, pouring lotion on his hands and proceeded to massage John's arm slowly but with delicious pressure. Punk's hands kneaded his muscles, moving to the other arm. Punk pushed John down onto his back, sitting astride his lower hips and turned his attention to John's chest and abs, caressing every ripple and luscious piece of muscle. Punk focused his attention on the V definition of muscles low on his stomach before peeling John's shorts off of him, his erection very evident. Punk continued to work over John's body, massaging the lotion into the bulky muscles of John's legs. Punk looked up to find John lying prostrate, eyes at half-mast and looking like the epitome of relaxation.

"Why do we even keep a guy on the payroll to stretch us and give us post match massages when we have you running around the place?"

"Because my massages come with a happy ending. Do you want this particular talent of mine making its way around the backstage area?"

"Fuck no! Now, what's this about a happy ending?"

"First I'm going to take my clothes off, slowly, then I'm going to climb up your body and then…" Punk paused, grabbing the lotion he had left on the bed. "Either you or me…"

"You, please you."

"Then after I prepare myself, I'm going to sink down on your cock and ride you until your eyes roll back in your head."

John just stared raptly at Punk as he stood up from him his seat and the base of the bed. Punk began to pull his clothes off slowly, teasing the reveal of his skin. Punk was outright seducing him tonight and John didn't know if he wanted to throw $20 bills at Punk or install a stripper pole in their bedroom.

Once Punk had shed all his layers he crawled on his hands and knees over John's body, like a predator assessing its prey. Punk leaned down to brush his lips tantalizingly over John's and that's when it dawned on John that he and Punk hadn't kissed since he showed up unexpectedly. John tried to lift his head higher to chase Punk's retreating lips. John didn't bother to complain when Punk spread the lotion on his fingers, reaching behind him and sliding two slick fingers into his entrance. Punk began undulating in his lap. John's cock was trapped under Punk's hips, but the pressure of Punk's movements was delectable.

Punk stood up on his knees, spreading the lotion over John's length. John felt the head of his cock breach Punk who slid down in one smooth stroke. Punk immediately began a frenetic pace, John holding on to Punk's hips for dear life. If the rating on Raw ever went XXX Punk would be their Champion because John was sure Punk could fuck someone into submission. Punk wrapped his hands around his cock and began jerking himself in time to his writhing hips. He felt Punk's muscles clench around him and Punk's came all over his fist and his stomach. John's cock displayed its intention to keep this night going, watching Punk lick his come off his hands.

John flipped them over while still staying firmly seated in Punk's body. He dove down and devoured Punk's mouth, wrapping Punk's lithe legs around his body and drilling his hips into Punk's brutally, grabbing handfuls of Punk's luscious thighs, directing Punk's hips to move in counterpoint to his own. He could feel his blood rushing through his body and collecting in his groin. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out for Punk's pleasure. His hips stuttered as he came again. He immediately slid down the bed, taking Punk's cock all the way down his throat, pulling out every little trick he had learned over a year to set Punk off. John began to hum and Punk was done for, screaming out John's name. John scooted back up the bed until he was lying next to Punk, his head on Punk's chest.

"I love you more than any belt, than any wrestling match…" Punk said quietly, stroking John's shorn hair.

"The same for me. It doesn't seem that long ago but around this time last year all we really had in our lives was the sport and now it's firmly in second place. I guess that's what happens when you fall irrevocably in love with someone."

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Jericho is probably going to say something to set you off and your emotions will take over, get you into trouble but in the end you're going to shut Jericho's mouth once and for all. On my side, I'll either pull out an improbable win or Lesnar will be arrested for manslaughter. Is there something called conspiracy to commit manslaughter? I would love to see Laurinaitis spend a few nights in the pokey."

"That's diabolical…I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

**April 29, 2012**

_Extreme Rules_

John was dressing himself for his match against Lesnar when he turned to watch Punk dress. He felt a rush of possessiveness and confusion simultaneously. Punk was wearing jeans for the street fight. They were loose enough so that for once Punk's pert ass was not on display but he couldn't say the same for the waistband. The jeans dipped so low in the front that John worried about Punk having a wardrobe malfunction just from standing in the locker room much less engaging in a street fight.

"Truth, do you have a spare belt?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please loan it to Punk so he doesn't flash the entirety of the WWE Universe."

"It's not that bad," Punk said, looking down at his bottom half.

"It is. Somehow you manage to look like a member of a grunge band and a sex kitten at the same time," John said quietly so they wouldn't be overheard. "Please put on the belt, for my sake."

"Only for you," Punk said, lacing the borrowed belt through his belt loops.

"I have to ask…why in the world are you wearing your kick pads over your jeans?"

"I live and die by my leg strikes. I don't want to be covered in bruises after kicking Jericho enough to rank in the double digits."

They made their way to the monitor bay after they finished changing and settled in to watch the show, Punk pointing out his mother and his sister who were seated at ringside. The opening match between Randy and Kane was brutal and definitely set the tone for the rest of the night. Punk and John were watching Daniel Bryan lock Sheamus in the so-called Yes Lock when John saw Jericho take the seat next to Punk.

"So, I heard your Mom and sister are here tonight. Are they looking forward to carry your broken down body home after our match tonight?"

"Jericho, are you completely mental? They make medication for that you know."

"You're the one that's going to need medication, pain medication."

"As that seriously the best that you can come up with?"

"Your sister is a drug addict and your mother is a whore."

Punk just rolled his eyes and ignored Jericho, who, realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any more of Punk's attention walked away.

"I can't tell whether Jericho wants to be your best friend or your best enemy." John commented, looking at Jericho who was sulking in the corner.

"I don't think he knows either but it's not going to stop me from kicking his ass tonight. A couple of nice actions don't measure up to the hell he's put me through for the last couple of months. Hopefully after he loses he can start torturing someone that isn't me and my family."

It was finally time for Punk's match and he made his way to the gorilla position to find Jericho waiting for his music to be queued up.

"Jericho! What the hell are you wearing," Punk managed to force out through his laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you look homeless."

"It's a street fight. You don't wear a sparkly jacket to a street fight!"

"I'm Chris Jericho; I can wear whatever the hell I want."

"If you want to look completely foolish that's all on you."

"You're the one that's going to look foolish after I kick your ass all over this building."

"Nice try trying to provoke me but that's weak compared to the shit that's been coming out of your mouth these past few months."

"I'm done talking; I'm going to beat you…"

"Still talking…"

"You're going to barely be able to stand…"

"Your mouth is moving and words are still continuing to coming out."

"Will you shut the hell up!" Jericho yelled, ignoring the tech that was trying to get him to go through the curtain as his music started to play. Punk gestured emphatically at the curtain and Jericho finally walked through the curtain.

Punk entered the arena to the cheers of his raucous hometown crowd. He made his usual entrance with the difference being that when he turned his back to the ring his t-shirt read Poison Free instead of the usual Best in the World. It represented his straight edge lifestyle and also the hoped for aftermath of the match which was draining the poison that was Jericho from his life. He stopped first to hug Shaleen and his Mom before entering the ring. It was an out and out brawl from the outset quickly moving to the outside where Punk immediately took advantage of the stipulation, throwing two chairs into the ring along with retrieving a very convenient kendo stick from beneath the ring that he proceeded to beat Jericho with viciously. Jericho finally got into the match, slamming him into the barricade in front of his family and friends, Jericho taking advantage of the fact by berating his family as he slammed his head into the barrier. He could hear his sister screaming his name. Jericho tossed him to the ground and he looked up just in time to see Shaleen slap the hell out of Jericho, who tried to leap the barrier to do God knows what to his sister. Punk jumped up and proceeded to make Jericho pay for even considering hurting his family who he could hear cheering him on as he beat the shit out of Jericho.

Jericho took advantage of his blind rage and Punk got his turn of being beat with the kendo stick, Jericho berating him the entire time. Punk lay in the ring and waited for the next lash but it never came. He turned to see Jericho getting back in the ring with a beer. Jericho tipped the can and guzzled the liquid but Punk kicked him in the stomach before Jericho got the chance to give him another liquor bath. They traded off finishing maneuvers until Punk found himself in the Walls of Jericho. It was a street fight so getting to the ropes didn't break the hold and Punk clawed underneath the ring, trying to find anything that could get Jericho off him. He pulled at the first thing he laid his hands on which was a fire extinguisher that Jericho got a face full of the fire retardant mist, breaking the hold.

Jericho was trying to wipe his eyes on the official's shirt so he didn't see the metal tube of the extinguisher slamming into his stomach, knocking him out of the ring. Punk delivered a kick to the head, Jericho falling onto the Spanish announce table. He looked at a prone Jericho and knew that this was his chance to end this clusterfuck with Jericho once and for all. Punk climbed the ropes, leaping onto Jericho, sending them both crashing to the ground when the table collapsed beneath them. He was hurt but he knew Jericho was hurting more if the groaning from next to him was any indication. Punk got them both in the ring but he was too hurt to follow it up with anything. He finally stood only to suffer a desperate attempt at a Codebreaker that only did half its usual damage but it was enough for Jericho to get him up over his shoulders and to try to hit him with the GTS. He fought out and sent Jericho flying into an exposed turnbuckle, catching Jericho on the rebound and hitting the GTS, pinning Jericho and ending this rivalry once and for all.

He was aching all over but that didn't stop him from jumping into the crowd of his friends and family, celebrating his hard fought victory over Jericho. He walked up the ramp and bowed even though it felt like knives were being driven into his left side that had taken most of the damage when he crashed Jericho through the table. He entered the backstage area clutching his side.

The match had been brutal and Punk decided to sacrifice his hardcore persona for a little ice for his side. He entered the trainer's room who crowded him until he ended up lying on his side on a table with ice on his side. When they stepped away he looked at the other table where Jericho was lying, his ribs covered in bags of ice, Jericho looking much worse for the wear than himself. Jericho's head turned towards him and Jericho looked at him steadily for a minute until he muttered something that Punk could not make out.

"What was that?"

"I said, I give up, you're the best in the world."

"Couldn't you have admitted that before you outted my family's dirty laundry, covered me in alcohol and I had to send us both crashing through a table!"

"I was going to issue a written apology before I ate table but Cole didn't have a pen. I'm so done."

"So I don't have to worry about you attacking me with a covert Codebreaker tomorrow night?"

"I don't mean I'm done with you…I mean I'm not going to be screwing with you anymore, but I'm done with wrestling. I wish I had known that before I signed this new contract."

"It's short term though, right?"

"It is but I'm ready to walk away now. You know…you're in my contract."

"Huh?"

"That was one of my demands…that I would be guaranteed a match with you. If I knew you were going to attempt to kill us both I would have deleted that section. I should have known better because you and I are too much alike. I can't believe that your sister slapped me."

"You're lucky it was her and not my mother. She's the vicious one."

"Must be a family trait."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you have to behave like such a heinous asshole to me? I told you once that all you had to do was ask for a match and you would have gotten one."

"That was the actual plan but when I stepped foot into that arena when I came back I knew it was a mistake before I even hit the ramp. I thought if I just behaved as I always did that the love of the business would come back but it didn't. I just kept pushing, doing more and more horrid things but that feeling I used to get when I entered the ring just wasn't there no matter how hard I tried. I just want to go back to Fozzy and appearing on random VH1 shows."

"Don't forget the ballroom dancing."

"Maybe not that. I'm fine having only one line on my resume. The guy who beat the Rock and Austin in one night and the first undisputed Champion."

"Don't forget that you're the man of 1,004 holds."

"Armbar."

"Exactly. I have to head back to the monitor bay for John's match, wanna come with?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the trainer's room together almost running into John when they rounded the corner.

"They you are. I was looking…what the hell is this!" John yelled when he saw who was with Punk.

"What's a destroyed Spanish announce table between friends?" Punk said, sharing a wry smile with Jericho.

"What is it with you and making friends with people after you try to kill each other in the ring? First it was Hunter, then Truth and now Jericho. What's next? You riding shotgun in del Rio's car?"

"I think you're missing the main point here John."

"What's that?"

"Chris, who was that guy that I wrestled at Money in the Bank?"

"I can't recall. He couldn't have been very memorable if we can't remember that guy's name."

"I see your point. Wait…you're not in love with him are you!" John said, leveling Jericho with a glare.

"Nothing against Punk but I have a boyfriend, thank you very much."

"Wait, who?" Punk questioned Jericho.

"Mike."

"Do we know this Mike?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Mike…Mike…Mizanin? Punk asked, shocked.

Jericho just nodded.

"You're dating the Miz!"

"Since we tagged together."

"But you two hate each other."

"Wait, who did you two wrestle at Hell in a Cell last year?" Jericho, asked, smirking at both Punk and John.

"Point taken."

"As much as I want to stay and listen to you two banter back and forth, and believe me, you two combining forces to mock everyone around you is the roster's worse nightmare, and I have to go take care of this Lesnar problem."

"Kick some ass," Punk said, leaning forward to kiss John.

John smiled, kissed Punk again and made his way towards the gorilla position, turning once to watch Punk and Jericho heading to the monitor bay, shaking his head.

John got to the gorilla position just as Lesnar entered the arena. When John entered the arena he was greeted with the usual mixed reaction, padlock and chain around his neck because this was an Extreme Rules match and the stipulation allowed any weapons you could lay your hands on. As soon as the bell rung Lesnar took him down to the mat, throwing vicious elbows followed by a clothesline as John rose to his feet. John looked down to the mat and could see blood dotting the mat. Lesnar had busted him wide open. They locked up again but the official pulled them apart. John could see that Lesnar was covered in his blood. The doctor at ringside held towels to his head to try to stop the bleeding. They asked him if he wanted to stop the match, but no way was he going to let a little blood stop him.

John tried to get back in the match but Lesnar continued to brutalize him, John ending up tangled in the padlock he had hung around the ring post, Lesnar slamming his arm into the ring apron. Lesnar stopped toying with him and sent him tumbling to the floor. John managed to get back into the ring only to be met with an F-5. He waited for the count to start but it never came. Lesnar left him lying in the ring, followed by hearing a metallic thud. Lesnar had tossed the steel steps into the ring. Lesnar was standing on top of the steps as if he had already won. John charged him only to find himself pinned down on top of the steps, his arm wrenched painfully behind his back. He couldn't remember what Sonnen called it but he remembered the pain he was feeling now. Lesnar yanked his arm back with more force and John felt something in his shoulder give. He was seriously injured and he knew it.

Somehow, he managed to get loose and slam Lesnar on top of the steps, stunning him. John couldn't use his left arm, but climbed the ropes, knowing he had to end this. He went for a leg drop but Lesnar moved. John rolled to the outside, trying to stand on the ring apron, and Lesnar charged him again, knocking them both to the floor. Lesnar walked away. John rolled to the side and found the chain and padlock, wrapping it around his fist. He dragged himself to the ring apron, Lesnar charging him, only to be blasted by John with the chain, being busted open himself. John was in pain but he felt the adrenaline start to flow through his veins, he was going to go out on his own terms. John stalked Lesnar as he tried to rise to his feet, lifting him up for the AA, slamming him down on the steel steps and getting the pin.

Lesnar vacated the ring and the ring doc kneeled down next to him. John stumbled over his words, finally forcing out, "My left arm is fucked up." He had won the match but at a very high cost. He finally got to his feet, the blood running into his eyes and mouth. As Lesnar dragged himself up the ramp, refusing medical attention, John motioned for a mic.

"I'm probably going to get sent home for speaking when I'm not supposed to but I think I'm headed home anyway. If I know my boss he's going to kick me out the door. Chicago, I know this is CM Punk's town, but above all else this is a wrestling town. I've got no left arm and I'm tasting my own blood but I'm damn glad proud to say it was in Chicago, Illinois," John took a deep breath and caught sight of Shaleen and Punk's Mom at ringside, both with their hands over their mouths.

John continued on, "All of us, bad guys, good guys, small guys, big guys, give everything we have every night for you guys and if I have to take a vacation so be it. If I'm going away for a while I just want to say thanks for one hell of a last ride. I feel great, even with this Chicago crowd that may or may not like me," the crowd started cheering and John couldn't lie and say that he wasn't surprised.

"I listen to that and I think if I'm going out I wouldn't want to do it any other way. Thank you guys so much and get home safe."

John gingerly rolled out of the ring right in front of Shaleen and Punk's Mom, feeling one of them reach out and squeeze his good arm. He couldn't exactly turn around and hug them but he knew that Punk wasn't the only Chicagoan that loved him. He went through the curtain, Punk waiting for him, trying to hold back his tears. Punk rushed to his side and laced his fingers with his on his uninjured side. Punk didn't speak, just walked with him slowly to the trainer's room.

_AN: So…Surprise! I must really like you guys if you're getting a mid-Olympics update. You should thank US women's water polo and China's mixed doubles badminton for boring me to tears. Also thank my crap DSL for preventing me from watching Andy Murray. I have to say that I'm pretty proud of this chapter, both for bringing angst to the max and bringing Jericho around full circle because I couldn't bear to make Jericho the bad guy for keeps, I'm too much of a fan for that. Since Phelps watch is concluding tomorrow and gymnastics and tennis are ending in a few days I may be able to find time to write another update before the torch goes out. Review and tell me what you think, pretty please :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Between Winter and Fall Lies a Beautiful Spring**

_**Three Months Later**_

The night after Extreme Rules was one of the most horrible of Punk's existence. When they finally got John into the trainer's room and his muscles relaxed after the adrenaline had worn off it was very obvious something had gone horribly wrong. Usually injuries weren't immediately visible but just looking at John's shoulder he knew that the injury was major. John's arm seemed to be tenuously hanging on to the shoulder socket. Punk held his hand on his uninjured side as they waited at the hospital for the results of the MRI. When they heard the news that John had torn one of the ligaments in his shoulder from Lesnar's brutal Kimura Punk was devastated. John seemed to take it in stride. From John's speech after the match Punk knew that John had been well aware that he was seriously injured after the match was over. They left the hospital with John's arm in a sling and a swath pinning his arm to his body that prevented even the slightest of movement. The next morning an emergency appointment with Dr. Andrews, the go to orthopedic surgeon of the WWE, was made. Punk wanted to travel with him to Birmingham but John convinced him to go to Raw that night and meet him after. Punk left for Birmingham on the first flight out of Dayton after Raw and made it just in time to be there when John came out of surgery. The doctor said that it would be at least three months until John could wrestle again but Punk hoped that John's recovery would not take that long; he had come back from injuries early before.

It took a long time for Punk to adjust to the new reality of their life. Punk was left on his own in the WWE while John was recovering in Tampa. John surprised him a few times on the road but could never stay more than a night due to his physical therapy. A lot had changed in the WWE since Extreme Rules. Lesnar had quit after an altercation with Hunter. Punk himself was dealing with Daniel Bryan. As crazy and egomaniacal as he had become, he was still one of the best wrestlers to step in the ring and was constantly giving Punk a run for his money but Punk had kept him at bay so far.

While Kofi remained his best friend, he and Chris were quickly becoming very close. They both had similar personalities and outlooks on life. The roster quickly regretted their friendship as their combined efforts at mocking everyone around them was legendary. With Chris came Miz who was just as insufferable as ever but seeing him and Chris together he could admit that they complimented each other perfectly. Chris and Miz's relationship was obviously a very closely held secret as no one in the WWE had even an inkling that they were more than competitors that seemed to enjoy taking shots at each other time to time. Having someone that actually knew about his and Chris' relationship, Miz seemed to revel in it, Punk being witness to many occasions of semi-private displays of affection. Seeing them together only made him miss John all the more.

Punk was elated when he finally got the news that John had finished his recovery. While John had left the WWE after his injury, unsure of his future in wrestling, the time away from the sport had reignited his love for wrestling. Punk was more than ready for him to come back but the road agents were holding off his re-debut for the 1,000th episode of Raw. Punk was sitting in his hotel room after a house show, waiting for John's nightly call. The phone rang and Punk immediately connected the call.

"Hey, John-boy. How's Tampa?"

"I'm actually in Boston."

"How is the family?"

"Looking forward to my parent's anniversary party on Tuesday afternoon."

"I won't be getting in til around 1."

"That's fine; you'll only miss the first hour or so. They'll be happy that you were able to get the time off to attend. I'll text you the address and you can just meet us at the hotel. Don't forget its semi-formal so you'll have to wear a suit."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and you know what seeing you in a suit does to me…"

"In that case I'll gladly don the monkey suit. I can't wait until you come back to work and we can start planning our wedding. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. You won't have to wait long I promise," John said, pausing when he heard Punk yawn loudly.

"Tired?"

"You know I don't sleep well when you're not here with me."

"How about you just stay on the line and I'll keep talking until you fall asleep?"

"That will have to do," Punk said, listening to the sound of John's voice, lulling him to sleep.

**July 10, 2012**

Punk walked into the lobby of the hotel. It was located outside the city limits and looked more like a home instead of a hotel. He wouldn't be surprised if they had rented out the entire thing. The receptionist pointed out the double doors that were the entrance to the garden where they were holding the party.

"How you manage to look like 007 and a hobo at the same time mystifies me."

Punk whipped around in surprise to see his mother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to walk you down the aisle, of course."

"Huh?"

"Your wedding is waiting for you on the other side of those doors."

Punk just gawked at the doors in front of him in shock.

"You aren't going to pull a runaway groom are you?"

"If John Cena was waiting on the other side of those doors to marry you, would you run away?"

"Good, because if you weren't going to go through those doors and marry him I was going to take your place."

"You're my mother, don't make me GTS you."

"John thought it was a fantastic idea but I was a little worried that you might be mad."

"Are you kidding…I'm elated. I was one flight away from kidnapping him and dragging him to city hall in Boston in sneakers and gym shorts no matter how injured he was."

"Ready to go?" Punk's Mom said, offering Punk her arm.

Punk looped his arm through his mothers and walked to the double doors, pushing them open eagerly. His eyes immediately went to the front of the aisle where John was waiting with a half-smile, probably because he was worried that Punk might have taken exception to being hijacked into an unexpected wedding. Punk smiled at John, probably the sunniest smile he had ever worn in his life. John immediately smiled back with his beautiful smile, dimples on full display. Punk's eyes wandered to the left and right of the trellis John was standing under. Randy was standing as John's best man, but on Punk's side were Colt, Shaleen and Melina. The bloody fight over who would stand as his best man must have been a draw.

He looked at their family and friends assembled on either side of the aisle. He had been told that there was a house show that night but he caught sight of Kofi, Truth, Chris, Hunter and Stephanie and what looked like half of the roster. Everyone he knew must have known that he was getting married today besides himself. He finally reached the end of the aisle and his Mom handed him off to John. Punk couldn't control himself and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around John's neck and kissing him. Even though it was closed mouthed it didn't make it any less passionate. He could hear their guests laughing and he could hear Colt whisper, "Punk, you're jumping the gun a little."

Punk turned around and replied, loud enough to that everyone in attendance could hear him, "It's my wedding, and if I want to kiss John at any moment I see fit I will."

"I certainly don't mind," John said happily, smiling ear to ear.

"I didn't think you would."

They turned to face the man performing the ceremony and he took the cue to begin.

"We're here to celebrate the joining of John Felix Anthony Cena and Philip Jack Brooks. It seems we have a very eager groom on our hands. Now, the vows, repeat after me please."

"I John Cena…,"

"I John Cena take Phil Brooks to be my lawfully wedded husband," the officiant said, prompting John to repeat the words.

"I Phil Brooks take John Cena to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"And now the rings."

"With this ring I promise you my love. This ring is a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we share," John said, gleefully sliding the ring onto Punk's finger, Punk returning the words, no less giddily, sliding the ring onto John's finger.

"It gives me great pleasure to say that you are now joined together and present you to your friends as family as lawfully wedded husbands. You may now…"

The officiant was cut off when John launched himself at Punk kissing him passionately, not seeming to care that everyone they were close to was watching John fight between trying to kiss him chastely and trying to devour his mouth. Punk was happy there was no staid walking back down the aisle when the guests rose and jostled each other to reach the happy couple to congratulate them. Punk wasn't surprised when his mother emerged victorious and was the first to hug them both and kiss them on the cheeks. Punk noticed his Mom's eyes were a little red.

"Were you crying?" Punk teased his mother.

"Shut it Philip, how often does a mother get to see one of the children get married?" Punk's Mom said with a laugh.

"The answer to that question is only the one time," John said, wrapping his arms around Punk from the back.

"Damn straight," and Punk's mother smiled and stepping back to let others congratulate them.

After being hugged more times than he had ever been hugged in his life, the crowd migrated around the corner to a white tent with a wooden dance floor. Punk knew John had planned this wedding with his preferences in mind when there were no stuffy photographers or tables full of presents. Punk could see digital cameras on the tables spread throughout the room. Punk thought that letting their guests take whatever pictures they wanted was ingenious, especially considering who their guests were. He also spied an old school photo booth. It seemed like a good location for him and John to sneak away for a few minutes of privacy. He was sure that whoever sorted out those pictures would be getting an eyeful.

Punk found himself surrounded by John's predatory sister's in law. They had been the go-between for John to plan the wedding from Tampa and let them carry out his ideas in Boston. Punk was grateful to them for helping to put together what was his perfect wedding so far. He leaned forward to kiss one of them on the cheek but was ambushed when they all stole a kiss on the mouth. He turned around to see John's brothers shaking their heads at him ruefully and waved him over.

"You're wearing out wives' lipstick," grabbing a napkin from the nearest table and handing it to him.

"You better not let John find you like that; it's a little late in the game to go back to women."

"What can I say? I kind of dig crazy chicks."

"Do we have to go find a shovel?"

Punk felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Chris who seemed to be well aware that he was saving Punk from his possible death.

"I brought you something in honor of your wedding," Chris said, pulling a bottle of champagne from behind his back.

"Chris…seriously…we're back to that?"

Chris smiled broadly and turned the bottle around so that the label was showing, the bottle actually holding sparkling cider and not champagne. Chris waved down a passing waiter. "Put this one ice, he doesn't drink alcohol." Chris leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and then receded back into the crowd surrounding them.

Punk had lost John in the chaos but found him with his sisters. He cut through the crowd and twined his hand with John's who lifted his hand to his lips and kissed the finger that bore his ring.

"They were making threats."

"My John is a boy scout, he would never get into any trouble," Punk said, kissing John quickly. He moved to pull back but John kept him there for a few more moments.

"They weren't threatening me. They were volunteering their services if you stepped out of line. I'm more than capable of punishing your brother is he gets into trouble."

"Wanna get into a little trouble together?" Punk whispered in John's ear.

"Yes, please. I'm tempted to drag you upstairs like a caveman," John said heatedly.

"It would be rude to leave our guests but why don't you meet me in the photo booth."

They walked across the room and John sat down, pulling Punk into his lap. They made out like teenagers for a couple of minutes, John continually reaching forward to trigger the camera. After straightening each other out they stepped out of the booth to a round of applause from half of their guests who had noticed their absence and knew exactly what was going on in that photo booth. Punk was took by surprise when John dipped him over his arm and kissed him thoroughly, Hollywood style, to the laughter of their guests.

When Punk was back on his feet he slapped John on the arm. "If you ever do that again…"

"We're married now. I can kiss you whenever and however I want."

"I guessed you earned it. If you ever drop me you'll be on the wrong side of a GTS."

"How about one of those unbearably sexy submission moves of yours? Maybe tonight?" John whispered in his ears.

"You planned this wedding to perfection; I'll let you have whatever you want."

"Can we leave now?"

"I don't know, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but I guarantee you'll love it."

They found themselves herded onto the center of the dance floor while waiters passed out flutes of champagne and the sparkling cider for himself. Randy stepped forward and tapped the side of his glass with a knife.

"We're here to celebrate the marriage of John and Punk. I know I wasn't alone when the first thought that popped into my head when I found out they were together was 'Has John gone completely mad' and I'm sure Punk's friends thought the same, but the old cliché turned out to be right, opposites do definitely attract. Even though there were a few bumps in the road they've made each other happier than I've even seen them before. As John's best man, and not trusting any of Punk's best…people to talk, I would like to propose a toast to the married couple, to John and Punk, may their happiness continue for the rest of their lives."

"To John and Punk," the crowd repeated, raising their glasses to them. John waved a waiter over who took their glasses from them.

"And now, for the first dance…" Randy said with a sly smile to John as Punk attempted to make a quick exit from the dance floor.

John grabbed his hand and pulled Punk into his arms.

"John, I don't really know how to dance…" Punk said uncomfortably.

"Just follow my lead, love," and they began to dance as the music filled the tent. Punk eventually relaxed in John's arms, leaning his head on John's shoulder.

"What's the song?"

"It's "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele.

"It's pretty, good choice," Punk said softly. John tilted his chin up to kiss him gently. The song ended and another began. Punk turned to exit the floor but was met by his Mom who kept him on the floor, John's mother doing the same.

"You're not very good at this. Maybe I should have gotten you dancing lessons."

"I would have ran away from home."

"You're hopeless, let me lead. You know, I've always worried about you but I'm so glad you found John…this kind of happiness is all I've ever wanted for you. If he ever gives you trouble I'll fly to Tampa and set him straight."

Punk watched as Melina tapped his mother on her shoulder and cut in. Punk pulled Melina close and hugged her tightly before continuing to dance.

"I've missed you, you crazy bitch."

"You're really the only thing I miss about the WWE. I was ready to storm an arena and beat Jericho senseless but I hadn't finished polishing my bat. I saw him roaming around today so I guess you two have buried the hatchet. That was probably inevitable; you two are so alike it's scary."

"You should have seen John's face when we walked out of the trainer's room together. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that Chris was in love with me. Possessive John is always hot."

"Why wouldn't he be worried, you're delicious," Melina said, giggling when Punk jumped when she let her had wander and pinched his ass. Melina found her hand slapped away when John and Punk's Mom danced near them. Melina continued to laugh as the song came to an end. Punk felt another tap on his shoulder and turned to find Hunter and Stephanie.

"Uh...which one of you am I dancing with?"

"Were you actually drinking champagne?" Hunter said with a roll of his eyes. "Dance with my wife," and Hunter nudged Stephanie forward.

"Congratulations. When Hunter told me that you and John were together I knew I would end up at your wedding eventually."

"Hunter told me about you acting out our wedding with action figures. Were you disappointed that I didn't wear a veil?"

"Extremely. Dad wanted to come but got tied up with a Board of Directors meeting. He couldn't exactly cancel it because two of the WWE's biggest stars were marrying each other. He sent a gift though."

"Is it a gold plated toaster?"

"You'll find out tonight."

"It's not sexy lingerie is it?"

"If I thought you were up for that I would have gone in that direction and made sure to put a video camera in the box."

"You are a naughty one Billion Dollar Princess."

"You have no idea."

Hunter stepped forward and twirled his wife away. Punk was surprised when Kofi stepped forward.

"Are you serious?"

"Hold on tight Punk, I'm going to dance your socks off."

Punk found himself twirled around the dance floor, Kofi had some serious moves.

They moved to the cake that they cut together, which was thankfully a cake made for eating and not looking at. He and John both ended up with faces full of cake, Punk of course striking first and John responding in kind.

The party lasted well into the night, their guests filling the dance floor; men losing their jackets and ties and women kicking off their heels. The crowd started to thin as his co-workers had a house show the next day to get to, but he and John had been given the week off. When Hunter and Stephanie came to say goodnight, Stephanie whispered something in John's ear.

He and John said their goodbyes and slid into the back of a limo.

"Where are we going?"

"Our honeymoon."

"Where?"

"Our favorite vacation spot."

"Puerto Rico."

"You know it."

They arrived at the airport but took a winding road around the airport instead of the departures drop off. The car stopped and Punk got out, finding themselves in the area for private planes with the WWE jet sitting on the tarmac.

"The McMahon's certainly give good gift."

The driver unloaded a single rolling bag from the trunk.

"That's all we're bringing?"

"All we need is swimsuits and toothbrushes and the like. If you think you're going to be wearing clothes very much you obviously don't know what a honeymoon is supposed to be like," John said with a heated glance.

They boarded the plane for the long trip from Boston to Puerto Rico. The stewardess soon figured out that unless she wanted to learn more about her passengers than she ever wanted to she stayed in the front of the plane while they occupied the back. They finally landed in Puerto Rico right after dawn. They took the elevator to the penthouse, John unlocking the door but putting his arm out, preventing Punk from entering the room. Punk turned to ask John what the issue was but by the time he figured out what that gleam in John's eye was he found himself swept up in John's arms and carried over the threshold. Punk laughed but whispered into John's neck, "You ever tell anyone that I allowed that I'll never forgive you."

John tossed Punk onto the bed and followed him down, stretching out on top of him. They laid that way for a few minutes just staring at each other, finally really alone for the first time since they said their vows. John wordlessly began to unbutton Punk's shirt, just enough to pull it over his head. He moved to the foot of the bed, divesting Punk of the clothes on his lower half. John kneeled back on his feet, his eyes moving over Punk's lithe muscles and the designs that decorated his body including the spot on Punk's lower hip that bore his name. John smoothed his hands up Punk's body from his ankles to his hips. John spread Punk's legs, moving between them, lifting Punk's leg to kiss him softly behind his knee.

"This spot right here belongs to me now," John whispered reverently, moving higher to kiss Punk's chest over his heart. "This spot too." John laid out on top of Punk, kissing him in that special spot behind his ear, "This always belonged only to me." John kissed the side of Punk's neck, trailing kiss to Punk's mouth, kissing him slow and deep. John pulled back slightly, still being able to feel Punk's warm breath against his mouth. "Say this belongs to me too."

"It's belonged to you since the first time you kissed me. Please John, take you clothes off. I want to touch what what's now truly mine."

John peeled off his clothes slowly, lying back down along the length of Punk who wrapped his bare legs around his waist. Punk locked his legs around John, crossing his ankles, keeping John anchored to him. Punk brought his arms around John's neck and brushing his lips lightly over John's.

"You're just as much mine as I am yours," Punk said with a highly pleased expression.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

John entered Punk slowly, stilling his hips as he felt the warm vise that was being inside Punk. He wanted to savor this moment, this was far from their first time together but they were now joined in every way possible and John wanted to make sure that they both remembered this day forever. He began to stroke slowly in and out, trying to keep his pace steady but with Punk writhing underneath him and his hands roaming over every inch of skin his rhythm broke.

"John, we have all week for soft and slow. You can cover me in syrup, tie me up, turn me over and bang me until I'm so hazy I can't remember anything but your name. It's my husbandly duty to give you anything you want but please, take me, now," Punk whispered against his throat, sinking his teeth into flesh, lapping at his racing pulse. Punk's hands squeezed his ass firmly, enticing him to snap his hips against Punk's, driving himself deep inside Punk in a hard unceasing rhythm. Punk met him stroke for stroke, leaning up to kiss John, his tongue mapping out every inch of his mouth. John moaned when Punk's muscles clamped down around him, increasing the pressure to an almost unbearable amount.

"John, please, harder…oh fuck me," Punk keened when John drilled him into the mattress, using every muscle in his body just to hear his name pass Punk's parted lips again and again. Punk framed John's face in his hands, locking their eyes together moments before Punk's back arched sharply, warm wetness erupting between their joined bodies. John couldn't hold back any longer, thrusting one last time before coming deep inside Punk. John felt boneless, collapsing on Punk's heaving chest.

When they both caught their breath John propped himself on up his elbows; Punk's infectious smile mirroring his own.

"Happy Mrs. Cena?" John asked jokingly.

"Very Mrs. Brooks," Punk said with a smile, leaning up to kiss John softly. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

"Are we always going to be this happy?"

"I guarantee it."

"You know I didn't promise to obey so does that mean you're always going to let me get my way?"

"Yes, Phil yes, whatever you want."

_AN: Eleven months and 269,485 words later we come to the end of the Summer of Punk series. As you know this was my first fic and the response I've received has been so glowingly positive I've been both humbled and thrilled by it. You, my dear readers, have been just as big a part of this fic as the words that made it up. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have. I especially want to thank the those of you who who have had to hold my hand through the process from time to time, you know who you are. Again, thank you so much for reading._


End file.
